


Sandboy 2.0

by LolixDePolix



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Chat Blanc - Freeform, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Injury, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Nightmares, Pain, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22116853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolixDePolix/pseuds/LolixDePolix
Summary: When Hawkmoth is frustrated because he can’t get his hands on the Miraculous, he comes up with a masterplan. He remembers how Ladybug lost her powers when he once akumatized a boy who became Sandboy. By creating a scary Akuma, Hawkmoth hopes to corrupt the boy once again. When he succeeds, it turns out that Ladybug’s worst nightmare isn’t losing her powers anymore.... it’s Chat Blanc...
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki
Comments: 45
Kudos: 309





	1. Pound it

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Miraculous Ladybug fanfic that I’ve ever written and I’m incredibly excited to show you. I didn’t come up with this idea, but I got inspired by a post on Instagram: what if Sandboy 2.0 happened and Ladybug’s worst nightmare was Chat Blanc. The rest of the story is all done and written of by me. I’ll try to post regularly and in a not too long time period, but if I accidentally skip a day or two, just know that I’m busy XD. I’m just gonna post the first chapter now and hope you’ll enjoy :D

_“...Pound it...”_

The two heroes were exhausted. Their pretty bad injuries were healed by Ladybug’s miraculous cure, but the fight had gotten the best of them and getting up seemed like another challenge they had to endure.

_ “M’Lady, are you okay?”_

_ “Yeah, I’m fine, I just feel broken, that Akuma wasn’t like the others, it was stronger and honestly, kind of scary. I’ve never seen or fought one like that. How about you kitty? Are you okay?”_

_ “Just a bit shaken and exhausted, but for the rest I feel pawsome M’Lady.”_

Chat gave a quick smirk, Ladybug just rolled her eyes, but couldn’t keep a tiny smile from her face.

_ “But you’re right”  _ Chat continued. 

_ “There was something very off and scary about that Akuma. It was definitely more powerful and frightening. Yes, that was it’s power, but still, I’ve never been this creeped out by an Akuma.”_

_ “I’m worried about the citizens of Paris, Chat. That Akuma really frightened quite some people, especially little kids. We’ll have to stay aware and careful. There might be consequences to what that Akuma did.”_

_ “Don’t worry M’Lady, I’ll always keep you safe.”_

Chat gave Ladybug a comforting and reassuring smile, Ladybug returned it with a thankful one and nodded.

_ “I know Chaton, thank you.”_

They helped each other to get up, their muscles were sore and aching and both were exhausted, but they had to get going as their last beep of their Miraculous alarmed them.

_ “Bye kitty, be careful, call me when something’s up!”_

_ “Sure will Bugaboo, be safe!”_

Both heroes took off in different directions, stumbling home, ready to crash into their beds and fall into a deep sleep.

Of course, that would be too good to be true.... 

~~•~~

** ‘A few hours before the Akuma, Hawkmoth’s layer’ **

_ “Aargh I just can’t get my hands on their Miraculous. I wish luck would for once be with me!!”_

Hawkmoth was annoyed and frustrated. It had been a year since his wife fell into a deep unnatural slumber.

He’d do anything to get her out of it, which means also terrorising all of Paris and putting a lot of lives in danger.

_ “Sleep.... that’s it! Sandboy, he once sprinkled Ladybug and she lost her powers! I need to scare that kid again. Time to find and create the most scary Akuma yet!”_

Hawkmoth evilly laughed and spent the entire evening looking for the perfect target to create the most scariest Akuma yet. Around 2 am in the morning, he had found the perfect candidate and wow, frightening was the Akuma indeed. Hawkmoth was certain that this Akuma would do his job and after his defeat, around 5am, it was just a matter of time...

~~•~~ 

The bell of the school rang one last time, class was about to start, Marinette and Adrien both flew into the classroom in the last second, just in time for class. Both crashed into their seats and groaned. Alya and Nino gave each other a confused look. Then they both turned to their friends and tried to figure out what was going on. Both said they just had a bad night and had barely gotten any sleep, but Nino and Alya found it suspicious that both their friends were acting so strange, though when they both came up with a different story, they dropped it. At some point Adrien even fell asleep, and Marinette was just laying on her desk, dreaming off and staring.

At some point the teacher told them to go home since they couldn’t pay any attention to class and were both pretty much just a distraction and disturbance in the classroom.

Adrien knew his dad wouldn’t be happy, but at this point, he was just so exhausted. Last night’s Akuma had taken the best of him, he was slung across Paris a few times and had crashed into buildings. He’d do anything to protect Ladybug.

Gorilla, his bodyguard has arrived, Adrien got in the limo and waved Marinette goodbye as she was being picked up by her mom as well.

~~•~~ 

Marinette knew that her parents wouldn’t be mad. They were always very understanding, but they also got concerned very quickly. When they were about to walk home, she saw Adrien wave at her before his bodyguard drove off. Marinette let out a small giggle her mom couldn’t hear and blushed.

At home, her mom tucked her in bed and placed a tray of pastries next to her bed. Marinette smiled and quickly dozed off, she was going to need the rest....

~~•~~ 

Adrien arrived at home, expecting a mad father, but Nathalie just guided him to his room with a cup of thee.

_ “Your father does not need to know about this Adrien, but this a one time offer, I don’t want this to happen again”_

She showed him a tiny small before her face went serious again and closed the door behind her. Adrien sipped from his hot smoking tea while he looked at his Kwami, who was enjoying his piece of camembert a bit too much. Adrien smiled and quickly doze off, falling into a deep sleep.


	2. Hawkmoth’s masterplan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short one yeetus

Hawkmoth has been in his layer all day, waiting for that specific kid to have a bad nightmare again. He knew the kid might not have seen the Akuma, but Hawkmoth had hope, and that’s all you need as a supervillain, also because there’s not much else he could do anymore, but he had a good feeling.

The day went on, and it was already dark, Hawkmoth was finally starting to lose hope. He waited 5 more minutes.

_ “Nooroo, dark wings fall”_

He failed yet again, he was so sure his masterplan would work. He went into his office, turned on his computer and started to design some clothes to get his mind off of things. Then he felt an emotion. A very strong emotion of a specific kid having a very bad nightmare.

_ “Of course, the kid first needs to go to sleep to actually have a nightmare”_

Gabriel Agreste pressed the secret buttons and went down to his layer.

_ “Nooroo, dark wings rise”_

Hawkmoth had an evil grin on his face, preparing his little butterfly to corrupt the boy once more. The still beautiful white and glowing butterfly landed on his hand. Then Hawkmoth cupped his hand over the little creature and it became darkish purple, looking corrupted.

_ “Fly away my little Akuma and evelise him!”_

The butterfly took off through the butterfly shaped window, on its way to create Sandboy once again.

_ “Time for a nightmarish chaos”_

Hawkmoth laughed evilly, waiting for this nightmare to begin....


	3. A normal evening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowly but surely we’re getting to the good stuff. (At least I hope it’s good lmao)

Marinette woke up late in the evening, feeling a lot better. Her body definitely wasn’t as sore anymore and the tiredness she had felt was mostly gone. She happily yawned. She turned to the tray of pastries, only to notice that all the chocolate chip cookies were gone. She laughed and turned to Tikki who looked at her with a guilty smile. Marinette picked Tikki up and cupped her in her hands and gave her a big kiss on her forehead. They both smiled and laughed. Everything finally seemed fine for a moment. She was well rested, had her best friend by her side and there was no Akuma... for now. She went down the stairs where her parents were watching a movie. When they noticed Marinette, they paused it turned to her.

_ “How are you feeling my dear? Are you okay?”  _

_ “Yes Maman, I’m feeling much better and rested. I really needed that. I’ve just been really busy and things were stressful, but you don’t have to worry Maman, papa. I’m fine, really!”_

She gave her parents a genuine reassuring look and happily turned away to the kitchen. Her parents smiled, they could see she was doing better and really needed some rest, so they continued to watch the movie, feeling relieved.

Marinette got herself a plate with food, kissed and hugged her parents and went back upstairs. She sat down at her desk, started to work on a design and turned on her computer. She then looked at her phone and noticed the spam she had gotten from Alya.

_ “Girl!!? Are you okay?!” _

_ “Why are you not responding?! Should I come over?” _

_ “Do you need something? Are you sick?” _

_ “Marinette?!?” _

_ “Girl I swear, when you’re back, I’m going to kill you for ignoring me like this”_

Marinette just laughed at all the messages she got and decided to answer her.

_ “I’m so sorry Al, when I got home, I immediately fell into a deep sleep, I’m sorry I worried you, but I appreciate all the concern, and spam... ;)”_

Satisfied with her answer, she put her phone down and started eating while designing a nice warm Chat Noir themed hoodie for the cat himself as it was getting colder each night, so she wanted to make something for her partner that would keep him warm.

~~•~~

Adrien was woken up by Nathalie around 7 pm because dinner was ready to be served. He had gotten plenty of rest and felt incredibly fresh. Yes, his muscles were still a bit sore, but already so much better. He didn’t look like an idiot anymore who could only walk very stiffly and cramped because of his aching muscles.

The chef had prepared his favourite dinner. Adrien munched down the delicious plate of food and finished it in no time. He was in a good mood and back in his room, he even gave the sarcastic little Kwami some extra camembert.

_ “You are surprisingly cheerful now Adrien, in compare to this morning. What did you dream about? A date and kiss with Ladybug?”_

Adrien laughed and answered,

_ “No Plagg, although I wish I did, but I’m just feeling so much better, well rested and fit. I hope M’Lady is doing pawsome as well.”_

Plagg just groaned at the lovesick dork and got back to enjoying his extra piece of cheese. 

Adrien got his tablet out to finish some homework that Nino had sent him.Not worrying about a thing at all.

~~•~~

While Marinette was designing some clothes and Adrien doing some homework late in the evening, Sandboy had been akumatized. Many people were already asleep so the Akuma alert didn’t come. 

The teens were both getting ready for bed when the akuma was already giving people their worst nightmares.

Marinette was only laying in bed for half a minute, when weird purple glitters sprinkled her. She didn’t notice it, but when a creepy Adrien suddenly bursted through her trapdoor, haunting her with telling her that he was in love with Lila, she jumped up and gave a quick scream before climbing out of her skylight. She climbed on her balcony and locked the hatch. Then she saw him flying again, Sandboy, sprinkling everyone with their worst nightmares. 

Sandboy had sprinkled enough people by the time Marinette had been too, that’s when an akuma alert had finally been sent out to the citizens of Paris. Adrien got the message too. He sighed and got ready to fight this annoying and dangerous akuma.

~~•~~

_ “Tikki, I cannot get sprinkled by Sandboy as Ladybug! I’ll lose my powers again. I hate this akuma” _

_ “Don’t worry Marinette! You’re now prepared and know what’ll happen, you got this, I believe in you! _

_ “Thanks Tikki, you’re the best” _

~~•~~

“You better not get sprinkled by that guy kid, or you’ll have a creepy Ladybug haunting you again.”

_ “I won’t Plagg, I don’t ever want to see that thing again. There’s nothing worse that could appear than mean Ladybug.”_

Oh how wrong Adrien was...

~~•~~

_ “Tikki,spots on!!” _

_ Plagg, claws out!!”_

There they went,  ~~ ready~~to fight their worst nightmares...


	4. Sandboy 2.0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who’s back..., back again...

The akuma was last seen by the Eiffel Tower, Chat Noir and Ladybug arrived at the same time.

_ “Good to see you again M’Lady. How are you doing? Feline good enough to fight this akuma?”  _ Chat winked.

_ “Hey Chat, yeah, I’ve rested a lot today, I really needed it. But now I’m all ready to kick this akuma’s butt!” We gotta be careful though. Last time I got sprinkled, I lost my powers!” _

_ “Yeah, and I don’t really feel like fighting against scary you again” _

_ “Haha, don’t worry Chat, at least you’ll be able to tell the difference if you get sprinkled . ”  _ She said.

_ “Will I?“  _ Chat said with a huge grin

_ “Chat!!”  _ Ladybug answered mad, but then laughed.

_ “Meouch kitty, rude!” _

“ _Was_ _ that a pun M’Lady?! Wow you must’ve rested really well!” _

Ladybug just rolled her eyes when she saw a glittering ball coming towards them

_ “Look out!!” _

She jumped towards Chat, pushing him out of the way just in time, she managed to dodge it as well. 

_“Alright Chat, time to concentrate!”_

They fought the akuma, dodging a lot of glitter balls. Suddenly they heard, and soon after saw a creepy crawling Adrien coming towards them.

_ “What the hell?!”  _ Chat said confused. 

Ladybug just blushed and her face got red of shame.

_ “Is that your nightmare in civilian form?!”  _ Chat doubled over. 

_ “Looks like a red spotted hero has feelings for a certain model!” _ Chat said with a taunting voice, his smile just got wider and wider, on the inside  he was screaming.

_ “I will for always love and live with Lilaaaaa, Mar-“ _

Ladybug smacked her hand against his mouth, grinning and blushing, a lot. Chat Noir just cried out in laughter, distracted, not noticing Sandboy getting closer and ready to shoot again. Meanwhile Ladybug tried to hide and tie up the creepy Adrien in an alley and taped up his mouth.

_“I do not want to hear another word abo- CHAT!!”_

Too late. Chat got hit with a glitter ball, his face got planted into the concrete pavement and there she was, incredibly mean and creepy Ladybug, ready to haunt Chat Noir all over again.

_ “Oh no, not her again.”  _ Chat groaned and grabbed his Baton. Ladybug took out her yo-yo, ready to now fight two enemies. 

**_I’m going to completely destroy you, you dirty alley cat!!!”_ **

Chat whimpered, but then stood his ground again.

_ “Hey don’t worry kitty, we’re gonna get rid of her, right now!” _

Ladybug jumped up to the roof, threw her yo-yo around the fake and tossed her all the way, flying across half of Paris.

_ “We won’t have to deal with her for a while, but mind your back Chat, she could be back any moment.” _

They started fighting the akuma again. He had gotten swifter and was harder to fight. Even though they managed to dodge the balls and didn’t get hit, they did get exhausted and bruised by crashing into the hard concrete pavement or scraped against rough walls.  


They were about to counter Sandboy, Ladybug ready to throw her lucky charm, when a yo-yo wraps around her arm. Sandboy grinned and shot a glitter ball. Ladybug was going to dodge it, but got pulled back by the fake, right into the ball.

You could see the fear in her eyes, knowing that she was now powerless and everything was in Chat’s claws. But when Ladybug saw the fake one going for Chat Noir, ready to choke him, she threw her yo-yo, wrapping it around Chat and hauling him to her just before the fake could tighten her grip. Then she grabbed the fake and angrily tossed her against a wall, knocking her out.

Chat and Ladybug looked at each other, both very confused.

_ “Losing my powers isn’t my biggest fear anymore?” _

_ “Hey, I’m proud of you Bugaboo!” _

_ “Yeah but, if that’s not my biggest fear anymore.... then what is?!” _

Suddenly she hears a cold, but familiar voice. Ladybug froze in place, her skin going pale. She looked up in fear.

_ “My Lady. It’s been so long! I’ve been sitting on a roof, all alone, waiting for you..., But now, **I’m** **coming for you!** ” _

Chat Noir looked at the white cat. Confusion was slappinghim in his face. A shiver went down his spine. That...was him, but also not. 

His view went to Ladybug, who was trembling in fear, and by her posture, he knew it was bad, very bad.

Ladybug’s body was trembling and shaking, there was no colour left in her face anymore. She now knew what her worst nightmare was..., and it was so, so much worse....


	5. Chat Blanc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: there won’t be any blood in this chapter, but there will be death. If you don’t like to read that or it scares you, I suggest you stop reading. (People will get crushed, but no further details)
> 
> To recognise the difference:  
> Chat Noir calls Ladybug: M’Lady  
> Chat Blanc: My Lady  
> Enjoy!!  
> —

_ “Wh- who is that?” _

Ladybug still wasn’t moving, just in shock and frozen in place. 

_“Ladybug! Ladybug snap out of it!”_

Chat quickly walked over to Ladybug, laid his hands on her shoulders and carefully shook her, keeping a keen eye on the white cat.

_ “Ch- Chat we gotta-“  _ Ladybug stuttered.

_ “M’Lady, who is th-“ _ but Chat got interrupted.

_ “My name is Chat Blanc . ”  _ The white cat said with a twisted smile on his face.

_ “And I’m well, obviously you. But Ladybug and I have a history...., you don’t know about. Isn’t that right My lady?”  _ His look pierced into her eyes. No words needed to be exchanged.

He jumped down the roof in front of Ladybug.

_ “What is he talking about M’Lady? What’s going on?”  _ Chat stood by, now even more confused. How could Ladybug know this Chat Blanc? They always fought an akuma together, and this one, he’d never seen before, especially because it was himself. Chat didn’t know how to feel, afraid? Hurt? Because his Lady never told him. Or thankful, because that cat scared the crap out of him.

_ “What? You never told him, or well, me, what happened? How about I tell him huh?” _

_ “Nooo!!”  _ Ladybug screamed, snapping out of her shock

_ “Please, you can’t!”  _ She gave him a begging look, pleading not to say anything. She knew Chat Noir had the right to know, especially now, but the only one that should tell him, was her. She didn’t want him to hear Chat Blanc’s side of the story, but her story. Of course she couldn’t tell him everything because of her identity, but he deserved the truth.

Chat Noir just stood there in shock, watching and listening to what was happening in front of him.

_ “No? No I think I can my Lady. I can tell little me over there whatever I want!  Like, who you are, **under the mask**.” _

Chat looked up in surprise.

_ “You know her identity?!” _

But the white cat ignored him.

_ “Or I could even tell you who Hawkmoth is My Lady. Argh, how much I hate that man, ruined everything.”  _ Chat Blanc mumbled, the last part of the sentence was mostly meant only for his ears. He groaned when the memory reoccurred to him.

He looked up to Sandboy, but was actually looking at Hawkmoth. He could basically feel the shock on the villain’s face.

_ “No, no please don’t Chat. I’m sorry...., but I don’t understand, I saved you!”  _ She was whispering, her voice had lost its sound, but it was loud enough for both cat ears.

_ “Yes My Lady, you did.” _ He paused. His hand reached for her face. She would’ve slapped it away but she was too afraid and in shock.

_ “But that doesn’t mean I never existed, Chat Blanc happened, if you like it or not, and apparently, this version of me scared you, enough to even be your worst nightmare. I’m actually feeling a bit proud.”  _ His shoulders straightened, raised his chest, now standing with even more confidence. Ladybug only got smaller.

Chat Blanc gave an evil smirk. _ “Time to retrieve what I came back for, your miraculous....and  **you!** ” _

Suddenly he was reaching for her earrings, but Chat Noir was prepared and jumped towards Ladybug, pushing her out of the way. Then Chat Noir clawed towards Chat Blanc, ready to slice him for scaring his Lady like that. But Chat Blanc was quick, pressed his nails in his shoulder and sent him flying, crashing next to Ladybug. He stared angrily at the white clad, but before he could get back to attacking again, Chat Blanc had already returned his gaze to Ladybug and spoke up.

_ “You know what I can do My Lady, I can destroy France with a flick of my finger!! Or do you want me to just erase the entire universe?” _

_ “M’Lady, what is he talking about?”  _ Chat held his hand against his shoulder, trying to suppress the pain of the five claws that were dug in there before.

_ “Oh, don’t worry little me, you just asked the perfect question. Please, let me show you!” _ Chat Blanc grinned and started flicking his finger towards buildings and houses, the white beam coming from his fingers blasted everything to pieces, leaving everything broken.

Hawkmoth was watching in awe, how the white cat destroyed  litter-ally everything with such ease, by only flicking his fingers. Whatever was going on, he was enjoying it a lot.

But Ladybug knew he wasn’t done yet, she knew he had something else in petto and he was preparing it

Chat Blanc put his thumb on his index finger, creating a bright plasma ball, growing bigger and bigger. Ladybug grabbed Chat Noir by his collar and pulled him back.

_ “No Chat please stop, we can talk! Please, don’t hurt Paris!  **Don’t hurt him!** ” _

Ladybug wanted to stop him, but Chat Blanc gave her a warning look.

_ “Nah-ah! One step closer and you can say goodbye to your secret identity!”  _ But he decreased the size and energy of the plasma ball, pointing it at Chat Noir. The evil in his eyes wasn’t missable and the joy he got out of the destruction he was causing was frightening.

_ “ I have dearly missed seeing people again, though I don’t feel particularly at home, there’s not enough destruction here yet, that tower is bothering me!”  _ Suddenly Chat turned around with incredible speed, increasing the beam and released it at the Eiffel Tower. A loud creaking noise was heard, the sound was unbearably loud and painful to the ears, especially cat ears. Slowly, while everyone was covering their ears, the Eiffel Tower was starting to bent, and now screams of terrified people were heard, running for their lives.

Ladybug was swinging her yo-yo, ready to jump in and save the people of Paris, when she was stopped.

_ “I wouldn’t do that My Lady.”  _ Chat Blanc said with a calm but threatening voice, pointing his fingers with a white ball at Chat Noir again.

Chat Noir and Ladybug watched in horror, the Eiffel Tower was collapsing, first slowly, but quickly gaining speed the more it was bending over. People were screaming and running for their lives, but it was all for nothing. The tower was too big to escape, and soon followed a loud crash, the tower was down, crushing dozens of people. Tears that had been gathering in Ladybug’s eyes started flowing. She couldn’t do anything, she  was  powerless, even though she didn’t really lose her powers, Chat Blanc made sure of it that she still had. She fell to her knees. Last time she had seen Chat Blanc, he was just hurt and broken, but now, now he was a monster, who really had lost his way. He was unpredictable, his mood could go from happy to rage. And with the destruction he could cause, that was a very bad combination. The only person he’d still slightly listen to and cared about was her. That is all she can work with. Even though her miraculous cure would bring these people back to life, it still wasn’t sure she’d even ‘make’ it out of this, out of Chat Blanc. And even if she did, the sight of the tower collapsing on all those people, because of a white cat who flicked his fingers, it was a sight she’d never forget, she’d have nightmares for days, maybe weeks. But that wasn’t her biggest concern right now. She had to get Chat Blanc out of here and get him alone. That would be her only chance to maybe get any sense into him.

She looked over at Chat Noir, then her head went down in defeat and sadness.

_ “Come with me My Lady and nothing will happen. If you don’t..., well, I think you know the consequences.”  _ He said with a wicked smirk.

_ “Promise me you won’t do anything else Chat.” _

A satisfied look appeared on the white cat’s face. He shrugged and his eyes pierced through Ladybug’s.

_ “I promise you, My Lady...” _

Chat Noir looked at Ladybug in terror, afraid he’d never see his Lady again. She couldn’t give everything up for him. He knew she cared about him,but this much, that she’d sacrifice all of Paris and herself. Of course Chat Noir hadn’t realised yet, that only he could get rid of Chat Blanc. He was scared, but it also gave him a heartwarming feeling, a flutter. But then he saw his Lady looking at him and he was sucked back into reality, fear taking over again.

_ “Ladybug! Please don’t! I don’t want to lose you, I can’t lose you!” _

_ “Don’t worry kitty, I’ll be okay! I’ll be back, I promise.” _

_ “You don’t know that! What if he’ll kill you! Or injures you so badly, you can’t recover from it. Or he’ll- he’ll-....” _

Chat Noir was so confused about what just had happened, he didn’t understand at all, he didn’t know who this Chat Blanc was, where he came from and how Ladybug knew him. He was scared and didn’tknow what to do. Tears started to form in his eyes. He had never been this afraid. But  what could he do?! He would be turned to dust if he even tried so much as touching Ladybug. The white ball pointed at him was threatening, had nothing to lose. The cat that was so terrifying could do whatever he wanted to do. He was obviously alone and broken, the only thing who was still important to him was Ladybug, and even she was powerless against him. 

Chat noir was shaken from his thoughts when Chat Blanc turned to Sandboy, looking straight into his eyes, reaching to Hawkmoth.

_ “If you come after me, or Ladybug, it’ll be your end. I wouldn’t call my bluff about me knowing your identity, because if you do, I’ll be  ** your ** worst nightmare.” _

No one dared to move. Not Ladybug, not Chat Noir, not even Sandboy. They all just stared at the confident and frightening white cat. He had taken power over everyone and everything. He could kill Chat Noir in a second, or Paris in ten, and probably the entire planet in twenty till thirty seconds.

_ “Well My Lady, shall we? We’ve got a lot of catching up to do . How about we go that roof, where it all started hm?”  _ The smirk on his face had gotten even bigger. He turned back to Chat Noir and decided to increase the size of his ball, just to toy a little with the emotions of the cat while he waited for Ladybug to regain herself.

Ladybug slowly stood back up, her eyes filled with tears and pain, looking into the green eyes of her partner. 

~~•~~ 

Hawkmoth was watching the scene, not letting any details slip his sight. Who was this Chat Blanc?! Where did he come from. Hawkmoth knew that the cat had been akumatized. It was clear that he used to be Chat Noir. Hawkmoth started to puzzle the pieces together. He came to the conclusion that this must have happened at some point, but it was corrected in another timeline, only leaving Ladybug with the memory of him. Things had just gotten a very interesting turn, and his masterplan had gotten even better..., until Chat Blanc turned to  him, warning him if he’d even dare to come after him, he’d reveal his identity and he’d become his worst nightmare. 

~~•~~ 

Chat Blanc turned back to Ladybug.

_ “Don’t try anything Ladybug, I won’t hesitate to destroy Paris, reveal your identity, and I think worst of all to you,  **destroy your Kitty.** ” _

Ladybug just gulped, looking defeated and broken. She couldn’t do anything, not right now. She knew he wouldn’t do anything if she listened. She would first talk to him, before taking drastic measurements. If there was a possibility to talk some sense into him or keep him from destroying the city until Chat Noir had defeated Sandboy, she’d try everything, but at some point she’ll have to fight him, and that would probably be the toughest and hardest fight she’s ever had. Sure, there had been some very difficult and strong akuma’s, but Chat Blanc wasn’t just strong, he was smart, knew exactly what to say to hurt her. He knew her weaknesses and strengths. But right now, she was worried about Chat Noir. She turned to him, embraced him and went closer to his ear and whispered something.

_ “Chat, please don’t do anything rash. I can’t risk losing you, you mean too much to me. He’s dangerous, don’t go after him, don’t come for me! Save Paris from Sandboy, but most of all Chat Blanc. I don’t think he realises that if you defeat Sandboy, you’ll also defeat him. But don’t come after  ** us ** Chaton, it’s too dangerous.” _

_ “How could you possibly ask that of me . ”  _ He asked with tears in his eyes.

_ “Because I **trust** you..., because I  **believe** in **you**!” _

She backed away, kissing his cheek and gave him a loving and comforting look, but it was sad. Chat just stood there, frozen and in shock. He could only watch how his lady was taken from him.

_“Alright, enough chitchat.”_ He laughed at his own pun. Then Chat Blanc grabbed Ladybug tightly by her wrist. Almost crushing it, still keeping his other hand pointed at Chat Noir.

_ “Time to go My Lady.”  _

Then he lowered his arm, the white around his fingers dissolved and they took off, without looking back. The last thing Chat heard was a loud evil laugh of the white cat, stealing  his lady...


	6. Saving M’Lady

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter does contain some blood and injuries! So please mind that if you want to keep reading!  
> For the rest, I hope you enjoy! :)  
> —

Everyone was too shocked to move. Hawkmoth just stood in his layer, Sandboy was floating in the sky and Chat..., Chat just fell to his knees, his paw touching his cheek where Ladybug had softly kissed him. It was tender and caring. He didn’t want to think of it, nor admit it, but it felt like a goodbye kiss, in case something bad would happen and they would never see each other again. No, he couldn’t think like that! His Lady, he had to save her! Whatever it takes, doesn’t matter how many hits he’ll have to take, how bad his injuries will be, he couldn’t let Ladybug suffer. He would not leave her with that monster Chat Blanc. Chat did wonder who he was, why he was so angry, what had gotten _him_ so angry that he’d get akumatized. It was obvious why his Lady was so afraid of him, but he couldn’t help but wonder what had happened and how she knew him. If she knew what got him akumatized. He was about to get lost in his thoughts when he heard movement above him. 

Chat shot up, taking a defensive position. Sandboy, aka Hawkmoth had also been shaken out of confusion and ordered Sandboy to start fighting again. A pinkish butterfly appeared on the boy’s face and he obeyed.

_ “Seize his miraculous! He won’t stand a chance without Ladybug!”_

Though that’s where Hawkmoth was wrong. Chat was seething with anger. He knew what was at stake, and he’d lose his Lady if he wouldn’t defeat Sandboy. He  could not  let that happen. His pupils dilated to two thin furious lines, anger was consuming him and he was more than ever, ready to fight. Before he could complete lose it, he heard a voice, a sentence he remembered.  _“ **Chat, please don’t do anything rash.** ” _ He slowly breathed, in through his nose, out through his mouth. He couldn’t lose his cool, not now. His Lady trusted him, depended on him, he must wait for the right moment to destroy the pillow. Even though he wasn’t really the strategic one, this time, he had no choice. But as he was trying to come up with something, Sandboy was already making his way towards Chat. He jumped out of the way, then grabbed his baton and lifted himself up to a roof. Suddenly Sandboy was high up in the sky, starting to sprinkle the citizens of Paris again, so Chat started to follow him, trying to get closer by using his baton. Suddenly the boy came to a stop, Chat looked up confused but was quickly answered when he saw a butterfly shaped mask appear on the boy’s face again. Sandboy just scowled, he was done with cats, but Hawkmoth obviously wanted Chat’s miraculous now that Ladybug was gone. 

Now that Sandboy was being distracted by the man behind of all of this, he didn’t notice Chat sneaking up behind him. The boy was just arguing like a little kid (which he also was) because he wasn’t having his way. Chat got closer and closer, but then Hawkmoth took control over the boy, he was done playing nice. Chat could see that the only thing the boy was still in control of, we’re his eyes. Glitter balls were being shot at Chat and he had a hard time dodging them since he was now really close to Sandboy, he decided to use that to his advantage. He looked for a pattern. It took Chat about two till three minutes when he realised that after every six shots, he had the time to recover.

 _“That was the pattern!”_ He thought to himself.  _“If I can get close enough, by dodging and jumping, I should be able to cataclysm his pillow!”_ Chat smirked, actually feeling happy he came up with a plan. The smirk disappeared quick enough when shots were fired at him again. Chat dodged the first shot, quickly moving to his right. Then he jumped up, throwing his legs up as high as possible.  _“Second shot!” _The he rolled, doing a flip to get to the ground quicker.  _“Third.”_ He counted in his head, to be certain he’d make no mistakes. Then he dodged to his left, making a fancy somersault dive.  _“Fourth shot.”_ He reaches for his baton, holding it in front of him, quickly twirling it as a shield.  _“Number five.”_

He jumped high into the air, the last one almost got him . _“ **six!!!** ” _ While he was still in the air, he extended his baton and flew up to Sandboy.

** ‘Now!’ **

_ “ **Cataclysm!** ” _

Suddenly he heard a whirl.

_“Ladybug?!”_ Chat almost screamed out of excitement.

Though when he felt the yo-yo wrap around his wrist, he knew that that was not his Lady and he was yanked back, landing hard on his back, hitting the asphalt of the street.

_“Not so fast kitty cat. We are far from done!”_ The fake Ladybug let out a wicked laugh and placed a foot on Chat’s chest, putting a lot of pressure on it, almost enough to break his ribs, almost. She looked absolutely horrible, her suit was torn and ripped. Blood seeping through the already red outfit. There was a big swelling on the side of her had, blood trickling down her face. She was about crush his ribs, when she suddenly felt a terrible pain around her ankle, as if she wasn’t damaged enough. She looked down in shock, seeing the destroying black mass blubbering around her ankle, quickly starting to spread. The fake shrieked and jumped of Chat, but nothing could be done. Chat’s cataclysm was spreading quickly, consuming and destroying the fake, only leaving some black dust on the ground.

_ “That’s what you get when you pull a cat’s tail! Especially an angry cat’s tail!” _

Chat didn’t have long to process when a glitter ball just missed his head and passed him right in front of his face. He jumped back and ran to an alley. He needed to recharge if he wanted to defeat Sandboy, but of course the tides had turned and he needed to escape the cat and mouse game that was happening. It was time for him to come up with a plan again, but in the meantime, he could do what he’s best at, distracting.

_ “You know, it should be the cat who’s chasing! Not the mouse!” _

Sandboy scowled, looking furious, he was done chasing this alley cat. 

Chat ran into an alley, but quickly hid inside a big container. He waited for Sandboy to float into the alley.

_ “Where are you, you pesky thing?! I’m done playing games. I have nightmares to chase!” _

when he passed, Chat climbed out as quietly as possible and ran out of the alley into another one and hid.

_ “Claw’s in.” _

In Chat’s place stood the model with a black kwami floating next to his head, demanding camembert. 

_“This is bad Plagg. Ladybug is taken by... Chat Blanc? Whoever that may be or whatever happened to him. Why did Ladybug never tell me? When did I get akumatized?! I can’t remember!”_ Chat was pretty much hyperventilating.

 _“Kid...” _ the Kwami said calmly, chewing down his camembert.  _“You didn’t get akumatized, at least, not here and now, I’m guessing it happened in another timeline and I’m guessing Ladybug went to that timeline to, like she said, save you. But I don’t know kid, I wasn’t there. I haven’t seen him before. But I do know you got to save your bug and you are her only chance.”_ Sometimes his Kwami did actually have some good advice and could stay calm at the moments it was most necessary. Adrien gave him a thankful look.

 _“You’re right Plagg. I can’t let her down. I can’t lose her. I have to save M’Lady, even if it’s the last thing I’ll ever do.”_ The last piece of camembert was digested and Plagg gave his kitten a reassuring look! 

_ “You got this kid!” _

_ “Plagg, claws out!!” _

Chat jumped out of the alley, extended his baton and jumped onto the rooftop. He saw Sandboy, he was with his back to him, perfect for a sneak attack. Chat got closer and closer... and then, jumped!! It was like everything went in slowmotion, the jump, his claws stretching out for the pillow, Sandboy turning around, noticing him just in time.

Chat missed the pillow, but he was able to knock off Sandboy and they were now both tumbling down to the ground. Chat grabbed his baton and pushed himself off the ground. He was again jumping for the pillow, but this time, he got a glitter right in the face, his right check already started to bruise and swell, turning bright red, heat radiating off of it. He lost his balance and smacked to the ground. He lost his momentum and landed very painfully, something sharp made a deep cut in his arm and left shoulder, but he couldn’t be bothered, too much adrenaline was rushing through him, eyes locked on the pillow. He stood back up, forcing himself to get back into fighting position. His eyes were darting everywhere, looking for the perfect moment to attack. There it was! Sandboy had turned his back to Chat, still expecting him to be down after he fell into a sharp metal pole. He was about to get back on his pillow when...

_ “ **CATACLYSM!!!** ” _

It was Chat’s only focus, he couldn’t care less about his sprained wrist and the deep cuts in his arm and shoulder, he needed to save his lady. He pushed Sandboy out of his way and jumped. His eyes locked on the target, everything seemed like it was in slowmotion again, he barely touched the pillow, almost missing it, but it was enough and the pillow dissolved, the black bubbling mass destroyed the pillow and there was nothing left of it. A black butterfly came fluttering out of the pillow and tried to escape the furious but relieved cat. Chat reached for the butterfly and was barely able to cup it in his hands, but he reached it just in time. His gaze quickly looked for something he could put the butterfly in. He saw the Dupain-Cheng bakery and ran inside. 

~~•~~

Hawkmoth could just watch in pain how his masterplan was failing again. Somehow, Chat Noir had managed to defeat Sandboy on his own. Hawkmoth tumbled to his knees.

“ _First everything had turned out for the better, when Chat Blanc showed up and was able to silence and threaten every single one of them. But then he also threatened him and after that, he took Ladybug to god knows where... Ladybug!! What happened to Ladybug?! Hmmm, maybe this could still take an interesting turn. Sandboy might have failed, but who knows what that Chat Blanc could’ve done in the meantime, before Chat Noir had put a stop to my plan!”_ Hawkmoth got back up with a smirk on his face. A butterfly landed on his hand, he corrupted it and sent it flying.

 _“Fly away my little akuma and find Ladybug. I’m dying to see how things went over there.”_ And with that, room fell dark again. 

~~•~~

Sabine was about to leave the bakery.She finally done cleaning and was already heading upstairs, when she heard someone desperately knocking on the door. She looked through the blinds to see who it was. To her surprise, it was an injured Chat Noir, bleeding and in his cupped hands a corrupted butterfly. She took the keys and quickly opened the door while shouting something to her husband.

_ “Tom!! Get the first aid kid as quick as possible! We have an injured guest!” _

Sabine quickly turned back to Chat Noir who was trembling and obviously in pain.

_ “Hello Mlle. Cheng. Do you have an empty jar I could put this little butterfly in for the time being until Ladybug returns? It’s kind of an emergency.” _

_ “But of course my dear!! Please call me Sabine! You look horrible by the way! Please, let me help you patch up! You’re injured and bleeding.” _

_“That’s okay Mlle. Che- I mean Sabine. I ju-“_ before he could answer, Sabine was already heading to the back of the bakery. She disappeared behind the counter for a second, but quickly retuned with a jar.

_ “Here, you can put the butterfly in there. Now come, you need your wounds checked and patched up!” _

_“That’s really nice of you Sabine, but I have to go look for Ladybug, she might be injured as well.”_

_“No, I insist! We can’t leave our hero of Paris injured. Besides, how will you go look for her in a condition like this? You’re almost breaking down dear!”_

_“I uh- I guess you’re right, thank you, can I please bring in the kid over there as well, he was akumatized and I can’t leave him.”_

_ “But of course my dear. Please call him over, we’ll go upstairs, patch you up and have some pastries.” _

_“Thank you Sabine .”_ Chat truly appreciated. He went back outside and called for the kid. The boy quickly ran over and rushed into the bakery. Then Chat went back inside and Sabine closed the door behind him. When he went up the stairs, he lost his balance and tripped. Sabine quickly grabbed him and helped him up. She gave him a worrying look. Upstairs she placed him on the sofa and took the first aid kid from Tom. She started to shuffle around, picking some gauze and rubbing alcohol. Chat hissed when the alcohol burned his skin but quickly quieted down and gave Sabine a thankful look. When she was done patching him up, she came back with a tray of sweets and... croissants!! Chat’s widened when he saw the delicious treat and finally noticed how hungry he actually was. He took a croissant and it was gone in no time, he took another and munched it down as well. Sabine and Tom could only laugh at the sight in front of them. They placed a cup of tea on the table next to him and covered him in a blanket. The grown ups could see the exhaustion on his face and his eyes were already starting to close.  


Chat did feel very dizzy because of the blood he had been losing. Even though he needed to look for his Lady, he could feel himself getting more and more drained by the second. The adrenaline was leaving him and the pain was taking over, only getting worse. Black dots in the corners of his sights were starting to cloud his vision. He could only hope his Lady was doing a bit okay because he noticed how exhausted he was and suddenly, all too quickly, his world went dark...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is going to be a tough one to write, I know that already XD, I hope I’ll be able to post it tomorrow, but I might need an extra day for this one.


	7. Little kitty on the roof

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter contains blood. 
> 
> I’m sorry this chapter is late, in the beginning I was really struggling to get it started and get into the chapter. But at some point I did and then I just wrote and wrote and I hope I’ll make up for it, because this is definitely longer than the other chapters. Lucky me even had to rewatch Chat Blanc a few times for this chapter hehe. Hope you enjoy!  
> —

While Ladybug was taken somewhere by Chat Blanc, Chat Noir had lost consciousness on the Dupain-Cheng’s sofa. As Sabine was patching up the last of his wounds, she noticed Chat’s ring blinking furiously, only 2 dots left. She knew how important it was that the identities of the heroes stayed a secret, so she quickly called over her husband.

_ ”Tom, hurry, Chat Noir is going to transform back any minute! Can you bring him to Marinette’s room? Quickly.”   
_

_ “Of course dear!”  _ He said while he lifted the leather cladded boy and brought him up to their daughter’s room. There he placed Chat on the chaise and quickly spun around before the transformation worn off. Without even wanting to take a peek of who the boy was behind the mask, he went down the stairs and closed the trapdoor, leaving a unconscious boy and a tiny black creature he didn’t know off in Marinette’s room.   
  


When Tom was gone, Plagg came out of hiding and sighed out of relief when he saw that his chosen was okay and all bandaged up, without anyone having found out about his identity. The Kwami even questioned his bad luck as he didn’t understand how they were lucky enough that the Dupain-Cheng’s didn’t look and actually prevented it. He sighed again and nuzzled into Adrien’s hair as he guarded him and waited for him to wake up again.

~~

  
Chat Blanc held his grip tightly around Ladybug’s wrist as they quickly jumped over the roofs getting to the high building close to the now collapsed Eiffel Tower. As soon as they landed on the tall building, ladybug saw what Chat had done. The tower was down exactly how it was the other day she fought Chat Blanc. Her mind flashed back to that memory, when she got out with Bunnyx and saw what happened to Paris, her home. It was all gone and destroyed. The moment she saw Chat Noi- Blanc. He was... frightening.

“The _ way he had tried to rip off my earrings. It was weird how he was still Chat Noir, but also not. And it was hard because he was- is? my partner. But most of all, he was hurt, really hurt. But this time... He doesn’t seem hurt like that anymore.doesn’t talk the way he did, doesn’t have a real reason for the miraculous now..., does he?”  _ She looked over to Chat Blanc, who was staring at nothing. She wondered how and who he was now.

Ladybug started to sink deeper into her thoughts.  _ “He was so scary , when I was looking for the akuma, the way he talked, the way he looked, how is eyes were dilated, but that’s nothing compared to now. Now he just wants to... destroy.” _

She thought back of when she jumped down the tower and he jumped after, how shocked she was when he said her real name. The confusion, the fear. He knew, but she didn’t understand how.

_ “Marinette.” _

How he explained that Hawkmoth found out, but worse, how  their love caused this all. She couldn’t help but feel guilty, because really, then it felt like it was all her fault.

_ “-inette.” _

_ “He became reckless, he shot his deadly cataclysm’s at me, just to get my miraculous. How he screamed at me, the anger inside of him. He needed a wish, granted by merging our miraculous together. ‘So he could fix everything, so they could be in love  **again**. ’”  _ But she knew that that wasn’t the right way, how it’s supposed to go, so she wouldn’t listen. It got him angry, he needed her to listen.  _“Maybe that’s why he’s still angry? Because I didn’t listen? I was so focused finding his akuma and to de-evelise him, I never listened. So he just used cataclysm right in front of my feet, like it was nothing.”_

_ “Marinette.” _

_“When I fell into the water and saw myself and Hawkmoth turned to stone. When I touched my face, it just crumbled and faded away.”_ Shivers ran down Ladybug’s spine.

_ “Marinette!”  _

_ “But when I came back up to the Eiffel Tower, that’s when he really lost it. He didn’t care anymore, but not like how he is now, now he’s just cruel, back then he still cared. He was really hurt and he was about to cataclysm the entire universe to the end of times.... I couldn’t let him do that, and even though he didn’t see himself as Chat Noir anymore, I did. I brought him back, I saved him. I got to fix my mistake.But this time, I don’t know if I  ** can ** fix it.” _

“Ladybug.”

She didn’t know what had happened in the other timeline, but she knew he was hurt. _“Was he still like that? Was he still hurt like last time? It doesn’t look like it. This time he seems more... cruel. Like he has really lost it, lost it all. But how could he? I’ve saved him, he knows that, he confessed earlier he does, so why is he this cruel? Has she done something else? Does he need something else? Was she not caring enough?”_

_ “-inette.... MY LADY!” _

Ladybug snapped out of her thoughts, she jumped and squeaked, tumbling backwards. She fell down and looked up at Chat Blanc, then took in her surroundings and saw the glass roof where Chat Blanc had sit when she first stepped into that other timeline.

The white cat looked at her with no emotions, his face was just blank. Then he stretched out his arm and offered her a hand to get back up, his gaze, his very cold ice blue eyes, did not break contact with her beautiful bluebell eyes.

She hesitated, but then took his hand and got back up. She led him guide her to the glass roof, then they both sat down and looked over Paris. It stayed quiet for a few minutes. Both waiting for one of them to break the silence. Ladybug didn’t know what to say, she felt uncomfortable, not knowing how far gone Chat Blanc really was. The white clad however just sat there, his gaze went to different locations of Paris, chuckled at the sight. Ladybug turned her view to him when she saw him chuckle and wondered why. ‘Was it because of the destruction he hadn’t caused,  _ yet _ . Or was it nice for him to see Paris normal again, without him having completely turned it to dust?’ Ladybug sighed, she let out a deep breath, then turned to Chat Blanc again. 

_ “Why Chat? Why did you want me here? Or what do you need from me? I- _ _“_ she paused.  _ “I can’t let you hurt and destroy Paris.”  _ She said with a serious but also with a bit of fright in her voice. She didn’t know how he’d react. But the best thing she could do was just be herself and honest.  _ “Is it because I didn’t listen to you? That time when you tried to explain why you wanted my miraculous? I’m sorry, I should’ve listened I-“.  _ He stopped her.

 _ “Hmm, I don’t know My Lady, maybe. Although it would’ve been nice if you had listened, but I get it, you love me, you wanted to save me, I see that now. But no, that’s not the reason we’re here together, **Marinette**.”  _ Ladybug shivered when Chat Blanc said her name like that.

 _ “You see, all I need in this world, is me, you and your miraculous. Me because I obviously need to be there to want something, and now I’m finally back, isn’t that just great My Lady?!”  _ There was a specific tone in his voice and Ladybug didn’t know what to answer, because she knew this wasn’t just a question you didn’t need to answer.

She stuttered.  _“Y-yes Ch- Chat it’s g-great.”_ She couldn’t look him in the eye when she said that. Chat Blanc already knew enough, but continued.

 _ “I need your miraculous to grant a wish, now it’s not the same wish as last time, but I can’t tell you what it is, it’s top secret.”  _ He smirked. 

_“Last, but not least, I need you. The only person I need is you and one more, hmm, I might’ve spilled that. Anyways, that’s what I need your miraculous for. I love you My Lady, all I need is for you to love me back.”_

Ladybug’s eyes went wide, her mouth opened and closed, trying to get out the right words, but she couldn’t.

_ “I see...”  _ His voice went somber, hurt, a tone of irritation and anger 

_ “No Chat listen. I love someone else, I always have! I don’t know what happened, how we got together, but... I can’t love you the way you want me to, please you have to understand.” _

_ “I know My Lady, I wanted you to be honest, you were. But you see, I know who you love, it’s me! I’m- _ _“_ suddenly Ladybug’s hand was smacked against his mouth.

_ “Don’t Chat, please. You have to respect my decision!” _

_ “You know, I was going to, I was even going to tell you who Hawkmoth was, but it’s clear to me, **you’ve never really loved the true me!** ”  _ Chat Blanc’s pupils dilated into small thin creepy lines, he started to laugh uncontrollably like a maniac.  _ “I guess I don’t really need you then, only your miraculous!” _

Ladybug could only hear him whisper something very quietly, but didn’t understand what. By then it was already too late.

He lashed out, before Ladybug could react fast enough, his claws were already in her upper arm, he tore down, his claws sunk deep into her skin, tearing through her muscles and threw her off the glass onto the concrete roof. Ladybug screamed out in pain. Bright white-blueish light glowed from her skin. 

“You used cataclysm?!”  She looked terrified at him.

 _ “Just a ini-tiny bit. Don’t worry, it will only destroy you very,  _ _**very slowly**._”  Ladybug was now more that terrified, she was dying! slowly and incredibly painful fading away. She tried to get back up, her legs were barely keeping her up, the pain was almost unbearable, flowing through her entire body. But she had to ignore it, if she wanted to survive, see her family again, see Chat again, she had to stay strong, so she stood her ground, grabbed her yo-yo with her good arm and started fighting, mostly dodging.

Chat Blanc seemed furious. Anger was sleeping out of him, which was good for Ladybug because this way he wasn’t as good as he would be if he were concentrating and strategising his actions. Ladybug dodged and dodged and threw her yo-yo when Chat lost his balanced or missed. Chat Blanc was good at anticipating her moves and actions, but even white cats make mistakes. She got a good hit on the head when he missed and fell into the concrete wall and railing of the building. This made him even more angry and started to throw his cataclysm’s. Luckily, Ladybug was able to dodge them, but just barely. Her arm was starting to get worse. It was starting to spread to her elbow. It hadn’t gotten far, but it hurt like hell. She needed a moment to breathe, to close her eyes for just a second. Chat noticed and jumped towards her. Ladybug managed to get out of his way, but he bumped into her painful arm and she collapsed to the ground shrieked and gasped for air, the pain knocked it out of her. But she had no time to waist, with all her power, she leaned against the wall, threw her yo-yo and wrapped it around Chat’s waist. She tossed him to the other side of the building, crashed him right into the wall, probably breaking a few ribs. She fell back down to the ground and breathed. She inhaled deeply, letting air flow to the depths of her lungs. Her eyes faltered, just for a few seconds, until she heard a certain cat shuffling on the other side, getting back on his feet. The breath she took started to hurt her lungs, expanding them as far as possible, before releasing the pressure. Then she crawled back up again and glared at Chat Blanc. This really was the toughest fight she ever fought. Chat Blanc stared at her, snarling and hissing. Ladybug squinted, gave him a warning angry look. She was ready to fight, not planning on going down. She knew that if she held out long enough, she would survive. She believed in Chat Noir.

Chat Blanc started running towards Ladybug, claws out and ready to tear through flesh. Ladybug couldn’t run, but she could make it harder for him to get to her. She jumped to the right, threw her yo-yo and tangled it around his wrist, then she pulled hard. Chat Blanc just let her and that confused her, then she noticed what he was up to and gasped, because suddenly, Chat Blanc came flying towards her. She tried to jump out of the way, but he was able to put his claws in her abdomen. The scream that Ladybug let out was so painful, that the people in the building and down on the streets could almost feel and definitely hear the pain someone just went through. Ladybug gasped and was hyperventilating, she tried to press her hands against her abdomen to stop most of the bleeding, but it was bad. Chat Blanc laughed wickedly. He looked at the ‘gasping for air’ little bug on the ground. He grabbed his baton, walked up to her and placed his foot right next to her head, standing tall and intimidating. The he extended his baton and started to poke in her side, not directly at the wound, but moving the skin was already painful enough. Ladybug sobbed and gasped for air, she couldn’t even scream. The Chat Blanc she used to know was gone, he didn’t care, he was a cruel monster, who was obviously enjoying this, making him a true nightmare. Ladybug turned her head and looked in his eyes, trying to find any kind of redemption that was left in him, but she saw nothing, only cold and deadly eyes. 

Chat went to his knees, caressing his sharp index finger along her face, then tore it into her soft skin on her cheek, down to her neck, making one long bloody line while wickedly smiling at her. Then he started caressing her again and cooed something.Ladybug just cried, she couldn’t do anything, she could feel herself weakening. 

_ “It’s going to be okay My Lady, it will all be over soon.”  _ He could easily take her earrings, but he waited. He was enjoying this way too much, he wanted to see her suffer a little more. He placed his claws in her thigh and dug them deep into her leg. Ladybug winced. Chat removed his claws again, then he curiously looked at his hand, blood dripping down his fingers. You could say he was intrigued, how the deep red liquid slowly flowed down his hand, past his palms.

_ “Isn’t it beautiful? The ruby red colour together with white? We would’ve been so perfect together My Lady. Red and white. Why can’t you see that?” _

Ladybug let out a chocked sob and a small satisfied smile appeared on her face. 

_ “Because I prefer the colour **red and black** together way more than red and white, **Chat** ** Blanc ** .” _

Chat Blanc gaped and looked at her, shocked. That hurt his feelings a lot. Ladybug closed her eyes and the satisfied smile grew wider. She hadn’t called him Chat Blanc before, because she had cared about him, because he used to be Chat Noir, but that part of him was gone, this was a whole other person and Ladybug had seen it, said it. Her kitty would’ve been proud, that’s all she needed to know, because she knew her end had come. Chat Blanc was done playing nice, he had his fun. Because like every predator and prey, after the predator had its fun, it was time for the prey to die.

She could feel the wind blowing past her as Chat Blanc got up. She opened her eyes once more, to say goodbye to this world, to thank her parents, her friends, her crush, but most of all, for her partner,  Chat Noir .She felt a little flutter in her heart when she thought of him, of his name. Maybe she felt more for Chat then she had let on. She always had eyes for Adrien only, but now that she’s going to die, she would rather spend her last time with Chat than with Adrien, because.... maybe she actually did love that terrible punning cat. He was always there for her, he’d always protect her, comfort her. But now, it was already too late. 

Then she saw Chat Blanc preparing himself for the last blow, so she closed her eyes, breathed in her last breath and held it. She could again feel the wind as Chat Blanc’s claw came flying down towards her heart, she winced before impact.

“Goodbye...”

*...*

*...*

*...*

It never came.

~~  
  


Dizziness overcame Adrien as he woke and sat up, he rubbed in his eyes and winced as he accidentally touched one of his wounds. He then shook his head and looked around, only to see that he was in Marinette’s room.   
  


_ “Well look who’s finally awake.” _ He suddenly heard from above him.

_ ”Plagg!” _ That’s when it hit him. “ _Oh no, I de-transformed! Oh no no no! They must’ve seen who I am they know my id-“_

_ ”Hold up kid, slow down. No one knows who you are behind the mask. You should consider yourself lucky you went to the bakers. They brought you up here because they knew no one can know who you really are.” _

”Really?? Wow, that’s so nice of them. I’ll have to thank them for that, but first, we gotta find Ladybug!! How long have I been out for?!”

_ ”About half an hour. Now give me cheese, you’re starving me!”   
_

“ _Eat up Plagg! We got to find Ladybug!”_ He tossed a piece of Camembert in the air, which Plagg gulped down in one go.

_ ”Plagg, claws out!” _ He transformed back and raced down the stairs to where he figured Sabine and Tom would be. He indeed found them downstairs in the bakery.

_ ”Ah Chat Noir, you’re awake son. How you feeling?” _

_ ”Much better Mr. Dupain! Thank you so for taking care of me and keeping my identity a secret. I cannot put into words how much I appreciate it and pawsome that was of you. I will definitely make it up to. I’m really sorry but I really got to go, I lost a lot of time and I have to find Ladybug.” _

_ ”Oh dear, don’t worry about it! We understand! Come by any time you want. Don’t worry about the kid either. We brought him home. Now go find Ladybug!. _

_ “Thank you so much!”  _ He thanked them one last time and then ran out of the bakery. He wouldn’t quickly forget what they did for him and how nice they were. He definitely would do something in return to show them his gratitude.

~~

She held her eyes closed for another few seconds, her body was getting stiffer and stiffer. Her muscles were tensed and her teeth were clenched together. Then she decided to open her eyes slowly. 

_Nothing_.

He was gone. There was no Chat Blanc in sight, anywhere. Then she started to cry and laugh at the same time, relief and fear taking over. Chat Noir did it, and just in time. She couldn’t believe it. She carefully moved in a different position, so that her injuries wouldn’t get worse when she released her transformation.

_ “Tikki, spots off.” _

Immediately, terrible pain surged through her body. Her suit had reduced the pain that Chat Blanc caused, but now that she was Marinette again, the pain was terrible. Tikki flew up to her face and tried to comfort and help her as much as possible. Marinette sobbed and chocked, trying to get a hold on herself and not let the pain take over. She carefully tried to take off her blazer. Tikki helped her by slowly removing the sleeve while Marinette kept pressure on her wound. Even though Tikki was a huge help, it still hurt and she sometimes needed a break to breathe. Eventually the blazer came off and she pressed it against the wound on her abdomen. Now she could rest while Tikki munched on a cookie to regain her strength so Marinette could transform again.

_ “You did really well Marinette. I’m very proud. It could’ve gone so much worse.” _

_ “It also could’ve gone better Tikki, my arm is literally fading away right now and it hurts like hell.” _

_“I know, that’s why I’ll finish my cookie so you can call on your lucky charm and activate the cure. It’s going to be okay Marinette.”_

There was no response.

_ “Marinette?”  _ Tikki turned towards her chosen.  _“Omg Marinette, wake up!! You have to hold on a little longer!”_ The kwami flew up to her chosen’s face and shook it. Marinette opened her eyes, looking blurry.

_ “Marinette, you can’t pass out now! Just hold on a little longer! Otherwise you’ll die!” _

_ “I’m sorry Tikki, I’m just... so.... exhausted. Everything hurts.” _

_ “Oh Marinette, I’m so sorry! But I’m done! Quick, active the miraculous cure!” _

Marinette nodded.  _ “Tikki, spots on!”  _ She said with a broken voice.

 _ “Lucky charm!!”  _ A tiny ying-yang necklace fell out of the sky. Ladybug laughed at it and then threw it in the air.  _ “Miraculous Ladybug!!” _

Millions of tiny Ladybugs appeared in the air, dividing in little groups and started to spread all over Paris. The Eiffel Tower was back to normal. The people who were crushed were alive again and cheered their heroes names. The ladybugs flew into Marinette’s house, healing the wounds of an unconscious black cat. The building they were fighting on was repaired and finally, Ladybugs wounds were healed.

Ladybug let out a relieved sigh, lonely tears streamed down her face. She breathed heavily. It was all too much. She tried to move when a terrible pain stung her upper arm. She looked and then recognised deep cuts in her arm, the ones Chat Blanc made. Her eyes went wide and shocked. But then to her “relief” there were just really deep cuts, the cataclysm that Chat Blanc had used was gone. There was no bright glowing light and the wound wasn’t spread to her forearm anymore. Apparently the miraculous cure was only able to heal the cataclysm but not the actual cuts. Blood was flowing, so Ladybug quickly grabbed her blazer and put pressure on the deep claw wounds. Then exhausting kicked in, adrenaline was leaving her body quickly and suddenly it was very difficult to keep her eyes open, she lost sight on her surroundings. She was passing out and didn’t notice the black butterfly observing her. First it was heading for her earrings, but Hawkmoth’s butterfly had to retreat the moment Ladybug passed out. Her emotions were gone the second darkness had surrounded her. 

~~•~~

Hawkmoth scowled. He was so close to akumatizing Ladybug.

_“Of course she had to pass out just before my little akuma could enter her earrings.”_ Though it wasn’t a complete loss for Hawkmoth. Today had given him a lot of new information, if he’d be able to akumatize Chat Noir, he’d have one of the most dangerous akuma’s ever.  Besides, Ladybug was passed out on a roof where no one would find her.

_ “Nooroo, dark wings fall. It’s time to pay Ladybug a visit.” _

Hawkmoth left his layer and went to Nathalie’s office.

_ “Natalie, clear my schedule for the day and cancel the appointment. There’s something more important than talking business that needs my immediate attention.” _

With that, Gabriel left the mansion in disguise and was on his way to Ladybug.About 45 minutes later he arrived at the building, took the elevator all the way up. Then the stairwell to the roof. There she was, still unconscious and bleeding. He started to walk towards her, when he heard a thump. He backed away and hid. He could not risk being seen. He looked through a crack and scowled when he saw Chat Noir running to Ladybug.

“Ladybug!! Ladybug!! Bugaboo wake up!! He carefully shook her. Ladybug barely opened her eyes, pain written all over her face.  “Chat? Ch- Chat is... is that you?”  She asked with a broken voice.  It’s me M’Lady! We did it. It’s going to be alright!”  The he saw the deep wounds in her arm and a thick red colour seeping through the suit by her abdomen and looked shocked. 

“Ladybug what happened?!”  Chat asked with a lot of worry in his voice.

“I- Chat... Blanc.... cata-... clysm. I’ll... be okay.”  She breathed shakily and shivered, then she passed out again.

Chat looked terrified, very concerned about what his Lady has just said. He lifted her up bridal style and kept the blazer against the bleeding wound, he didn’t notice that the blazer was actually very familiar looking, but he was too concerned to notice. Then he was off on his way, speeding to Master Fu, no time left to lose....

When they were gone, Hawkmoth came out of hiding. He was pissed.  _ “Of course Chat Noir had to arrive exactly when I did!! ARGH.”  _ That Hawkmoth was frustrated was an understatement. He was so close to having Ladybug’s miraculous. And without Ladybug, Chat Noir wouldn’t have been able to stop akuma’s. He turned around and went back home. He was done for the day. 

~~•~~

Chat Noir basically stormed into Master Fu’s house. He was panicking and was covered with Ladybug’s blood. Master Fu saw the panic on his face and quickly set some tea while he directed Chat Noir to put Ladybug down on the mattress. Master Fu gave him some calming tea and then turned to Ladybug. Meanwhile, Chat Noir dropped his transformation. Plagg flew to Ladybug and looked concerned. 

_ “Chat Noir, what happened?”  _ The short man with a Hawaï themed blouse asked.

Chat Noir quickly told his side of the story and how Chat Blanc had taken Ladybug with him. He suspected they fought.

_ “I don’t know what happened to her and what Chat Blanc did, But when I found her on the roof, she said something about being cataclysmed where the deep wounds are. But I don’t understand, I know she already used her miraculous cure because I’m fully healed!” _

_ “So you’re saying that she said that she got cataclysmed?”  _ Master Fu combed through his short beard thoughtfully. Then he took a closer look at the wound, carefully parting the wound so he could look inside. Her arm and muscles were definitely badly injured, but any sign of being cataclysmed was gone. Then he turned back to Adrien.

_ “Go home for now Adrien. I will take care of her and make sure her wounds will make a full recovery. It’s going to take time, but without my help, her wounds would have been permanent. It was good you brought her here, but for now, you can’t do anything else for her. Go and rest, you may come by tomorrow. But don’t storm inside like you did today!” _

_ “Yes master. Thank you.”  _ With that, Adrien called on his transformation and left.

Master Fu went back to Ladybug and started treating the wound. Then he went into the kitchen and made a special mixture so her muscles wouldn’t have any permanent damage. Suddenly a bright pink light came from the room where Ladybug was. Master Fu looked up to see Tikki who had released the transformation.

_ “Master Fu! Wayzz! I’m so glad to see you!” _

_ “Tikki!”  _ They both said at the same time. They all looked at Marinette who was still unconscious.

 _ “Tikki, can you tell me what happened?”  _ Master fu asked. 

_ “Yes I can. We were fighting Chat Blanc. He’s Ladybug’s worst nightmare. Something that happened in a different timeline. Chat Blanc is Chat Noir but akumatized and from a different timeline. They were fighting on a rooftop. Chat Blanc was in complete control of his cataclysm, so he could control the power of it and could use it as often as he wanted to. He clawed into her skin using barely any cataclysm, but it was slowly but surely destroying her. It was way worse. It was already past her elbow, covering half of her forearm before she used the miraculous cure. I think the cure was able to heal the damage the cataclysm did and remove the cataclysm itself, but there was too much damage to heal all of her. You should check her abdomen! He was able to tore into her there as well, but didn’t use any cataclysm then.” _

Master Fu returned to Marinette and carefully removed part of her shirt, he didn’t move it all the way up, so he wouldn’t invade her personal space or see something he shouldn’t see. Then he recognised five not too deep scratch marks on her abdomen. They definitely weren’t as bad and deep as before, but they weren’t completely healed either.

_ “I think she has been very lucky. If she had passed out before using the cure, she would’ve died.” _ Master Fu walked back to the kitchen and grabbed the mixture he made and started to spread it on her skin where the wounds were. Marinette winced when Master Fu rubbed it into her skin, but as soon as he was done, she was breathing steadily again.

_ “Is there any of the cataclysm left master?” _

_ “I’m not sure Tikki. I don’t feel, see or detect anything, but 100% sure I cannot be. All we can do now is let her recover and wait for her to wake up. First, I need to call her parents that she’ll be ‘staying’ at a friends house. We’re lucky it’s Friday and that there’s no school tomorrow. Now you should rest too Tikki, you’ve had a tough day as well.” _

Tikki flew to her chosen, curled up in her neck and doze off immediately. 

~~•~~

It was midnight, almost 3 am. Marinette woke up, her eyes slowly opened, getting used to the dark, she winced when she tried to sit up, so she lay back down and tried to see where she was. That’s when she noticed something moving in her neck. She squeaked and tried to flick it away when she recognised the high pitched voice of her Kwami.

“ _Marinette? .... you’re awake! How are you feeling?”_ Tikki asked whispering and flew off to turn on the light on the bedside table. A soft light turned on, both Marinette and Tikki blinked a few times to get used to the dim light.  _ “Ugh my arm really hurts, just like my abdomen. It burns. Oh, my arm! Is the cataclysm gone?” _

_ We’re not 100% yet, but it seems like it, the damage didn’t expand and your arm is still there.”  _ Tikki tried to joke. _“You’re the worst at making jokes Tikki.”_ Marinette grinned 

_ “You’re awake.” _ Marinette’s tensed when a  sudden voice came from the dark, then Master Fu stepped into the light and smiled. Marinette relaxed.  _ “Let me check on your wounds Marinette. The mixture I applied should be helping you heal faster and most importantly, make sure you have no permanent damage.” _

_“Thank you master.”_ Marinette carefully removed the bandage, she winced when it came off the wound and then looked at it while Master Fu examined it and applied some more of the mixture.

_ “You should know you’ve been very lucky. The damage would’ve been permanent if Chat Noir hadn’t brought you hear, and you might’ve bleed to death if he hadn’t found you in time.” _

_“Chat Noir found me?”_ She paused, trying to remember something after she had passed out on the roof. 

_ “I can barely remember. I think I mentioned something to him, but that’s all.”  _ Marinette said with a thoughtful look.

_ “Well, he was very concerned about your wellbeing, he pretty much came storming through the door with you in his hands, having a panic attack.” _

_ “Oh no, poor Chat Noir, I never meant to scare him like that.” _

_“It’s not your fault Marinette. He told me you mentioned something about being cataclysmed and then you blacked out again and I think he thought he’d lose you. Don’t worry, I send him home and assured him that you would be fine, which you will be. I also think he didn’t recognise your blazer, he was panicking too much for that.”_ A sigh of relief could be heard from the Ladybug Kwami and the chosen herself. 

_ “But your wounds will need time to heal. If you’re going back to school, you should be incredibly careful that no one will notice or accidentally rupture your wounds, that would be very bad, especially the one on your upper arm. I suggest you stay at home for the next few days.” _

_ “I understand master, but I can’t just go to my parents, show them my wound and don’t go to school. They’ll panic and want to know what’s going on.” _

_ “What if you acted like you were sick Marinette? I know you don’t like to, but there’s a lot a stake, your wounds and secret identity.” _

_“I know Tikki, I’ll do that.”_ Marinette yawned. She was still exhausted from the fight and those injuries weren’t helping either.

_ “First you should rest again, you’ve been through a lot. Your mind and body need to rest and process everything that has happened.” _

Marinette laid back down, tried to get as comfortable as possible, and quickly fell into a deep dreamless sleep. 

~~•~~

It was 9:30 am when Marinette woke up to the smell of tea and croissants. Even though she felt like she had rested well, she was still tired and her body and muscles were stiff and sore. Master Fu came into the room and helped her to a sitting position. Her body had taken a toll from yesterday’s fight. Even though the miraculous cure mostly fixed everything, sometimes the damage is too much to be fully healed. Her back and ribs were bruised, of course she had those bad wounds on her arm and cuts on her abdomen. Her muscles were sore and in general everything was bruised and aching. Moving was going to be a problem.

They were having breakfast when someone was knocking on the door. Master Fu stood up and opened to door to see Adrien - Chat Noir standing there with a concerned look and a flower bouquet with red roses and pink tulips.

_“Good morning Chat Noir.”_ Marinette stiffened, quickly looking for some place to hide, but before she could, Master Fu spoke again. 

_“How nice of you to drop by, although I’m afraid I can’t let you come in. Ladybug needs rest and is recovering. She’s not strong enough to transform right now.”_ That only made Chat Noir worry more. 

_“Don’t worry Chat Noir, she’s going to be alright. She just needs rest. Do you want me to give her that?” _ Master Fu pointed at the beautiful flowers Chat was holding.

_ “Yes please, and please tell her that I hope she gets better soon and that I uh- no it’s okay, tell her I stopped by and that I’m worried.”  _

Adrien gave him his fake modelling smile, mixed with a bit of hurt because he couldn’t see his Lady.  _“And that I of course understand that she needs rest right now.”_ Then his smile became more genuine and he passed the flowers to Master Fu. The old man nodded and took the flowers _“Take care Chat Noir.”_ With that he closed the door and returned to Marinette

_ “I’m guessing you heard all of that?” _

_“I did.”_ Marinette confirmed. 

_“Good.... Here, he brought you flowers.”_ Master Fu gave her the flowers while he went into the kitchen and got a vase. Marinette smiled, then blushed, her cheeks coloured to a warm crimson-pink and felt that flutter in her heart again. He got her red roses that stand for love, and pink tulips are her favourite flowers.

Master Fu returned and placed the vase next to Marinette.

_“Shall we take another look at your arm? I’ll apply the mixture once more and then you should go home and rest. I’ll make some more of the mixture so you can apply it every morning, afternoon and evening.”_ Marinette nodded and carefully unwrapped the bandages again.

 _“I still don’t see any sign of the cataclysm you talked about, I’m sure that your arm will make a full recovery with enough rest.”_ He applied the mixture once more and carefully placed some new gauze over the wound and wrapped the bandages around her arm again. Then Marinette got up slowly, she thanked Master Fu for everything and walked home with Chat’s flowers. She had to walk in a slow and careful pace, afraid she would get hurt or trip. After a long walk, she finally came home. Her parents were busy in the bakery, they had a lot of customers when Marinette came in. She made her way to the back and greeted her parents and told them she wasn’t feeling very well. Her parents nodded and kissed her, they were too busy to notice the bouquet she was hiding behind her back, although it was barely hidden because her muscles were too sore to bend backwards.

Marinette made her way into their home and went up to her room, she placed the flowers in a vase and went to bed. She was too exhausted to think or do anything. Even if she wanted to think, the pain was disturbing all her thoughts in the first place. Soon enough, Marinette dozed off and was again in a deep sleep.

  
~~•~~  
  


When she woke up again it was already the next day, Sunday afternoon. There was a plate of pastries next to her bed and a note. 

_“You were in a deep sleep when we called you for dinner, we decided not to wake you._

_Love Maman ~ ♥️ ”_

Marinette smiled as she read the note and took a bite out of a pastry. When she finished it, she crashed back down and looked at Tikki. The little Kwami was exhausted as well. This was the most painful and toughest fight they’ve ever fought. And the cataclysm had definitely taken a toll on her body. When it was still in her, she could feel it spread immediately, torturing all muscles in her body, now they were all sore and painful. She really didn’t feel that well, definitely not well enough to go to school. She texted her mother and told her that she wasn’t feeling well enough to go to school tomorrow. She knew she probably wouldn’t get a reply until the bakery closed, so she put her phone away and closed her eyes. She was about to enter the world of sleep again when Tikki spoke. 

_“I’ve never felt this exhausted before. Have you?”_

_“Definitely not. But my body is sore and stiff as well. I don’t know, it feels weird, ‘ **I’ feel weird**. The cataclysm is definitely gone, but something still feels off Tikki, I can’t explain it.”_

_“I understand Mari, for now, let’s just rest. I think that’s what you need the most right now.”_ The two comforted each other before they fell asleep again. the nightmares Marinette was so sure of that would come, were waiting for her. She knew that, but she was too exhausted to think of them right now and entered a dreamless sleep, probably the last one for the next few days. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I really really hope you enjoyed it! It was a struggle to write but in the end, I’m pretty happy with how it turned out. It was difficult because I didn’t want to change chat Blanc too much, but his personality had to be a bit different as well, more cruel. Please let me know what you thought of this chapter. I would really appreciate it! Oh and if you’re thinking that this fanfic is almost over? You thought wrong ;)


	8. The unexpected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know if I have already said this, probably not knowing myself, but this story is definitely not canon, so in this story, Marinette will become the guardian in a different way than in miracle queen, after the Episode Chat Blanc, this fanfic diverts from the real series. Just so you know :)  
> Enjoy!  
> —

_“No.., no no no! No Chat Blanc please don’t! **NOOO**!”_ Marinette shot up in her bed, heavily breathing, sweating and shaking. It was yet another nightmare. It had been a week since Sandboy, aka Chat Blanc had happened. Marinette’s nightmares had only gotten worse and Tikki was really starting to worry. She flew to her chosen’s face who was sobbing, and started to pet and comfort her. It was the middle of the night, everyone else in the Dupain-Cheng’s house was still sleeping. Marinette’s parents had noticed their daughters different behaviour and dark circles under her eyes, but they didn’t know of her daily terrible nightmares and every time she’d close her eyes, she saw the tower collapsing again or Chat Blanc ready to deal the final blow.

Tikki hugged her chosen and looked her in the eyes.  _“Marinette, you haven’t been out of the house for a week, you need some fresh air.”_

Marinette chocked on another sob before she answered. _ “You- you’re probably right T-Tikki. I’ll uh... I’ll go out for a bit.” _ With that she climbed out of her skylight onto the balcony. It was a beautiful clear night. There was a chilling breeze but not too cold and the stars were twinkling bright in the sky. Then Marinette said the magic words and started to jump over the roofs of Paris. 

~~•~~

Adrien was laying in his bed, but he couldn’t sleep. He was incredibly worried and was fidgeting with his ring, something he did when he was thinking or stressed. His Lady hadn’t shown up for patrols the entire week and he had no idea how she was doing. Then there was also Marinette who had been sick for the past week. He wasn’t sure if he should visit her or not. He knew they were friends, but wasn’t sure if they were ‘friends enough’ to actually check up on her.

Adrien’s mind was killing him, the thoughts went through his mind uncontrollably and he was getting frustrated. He jumped out of bed and woke Plagg.

_ “Plagg, wake up, I need to go out for a bit, I have to take my mind off of things.” _

_ “Ugh, are you thinking about your girlfriend again, pigtails?” _

_ “She’s not my girlfriend Plagg! Can we just go?” _

_“Fine, but I want extra camembert tomorrow!”_

Adrien rolled his eyes and sighed.  _“Plagg, claws out!!”_ The Kwami was sucked into Adrien’s ring and then Chat Noir stood in the model’s place. He opened the window and jumped out onto the opposite’s house roof. Then he started running and flew over roofs and alleys. Unconsciously he went to the place where he and Ladybug always met before going out on patrol. He was about to take a turn to the right when he saw something red sitting on their meet-up roof. He dashed forward and silently landed behind her with a smile on his face, happy to finally see his Lady again. Before he could speak, he heard Ladybug letting out a deep sigh and then a sob. His face instantly went from happy to sad and concern. Then he coughed a little so he wouldn’t startle her and walked to her side.

Ladybug turned around to see a sad and concerned Chat Noir coming towards her. She quickly faced the other way and tried to wipe away her tears. Chat noir sat down beside her and let his feet dangle.

Chat looked at Ladybug who wouldn’t meet his eyes yet. She looked worn out, the mask might be hiding the dark circles around her eyes, but only her eyes already told enough. They looked tired, defeated, scared, the fierce and confident shine they normally had wasn’t there. She looked  _broken_.  Chat tried to say something, his mouth opened and closed a few times, trying to find the words, but Ladybug beat him to it. 

_“I’m sorry Chat, I’m sorry I didn’t contact you, or let you know how I was doing, nor showed up for our patrols. I-I’m sorry.”_ The last sentence barely came out and turned into a sob. Chat quickly wrapped his arms around her in comfort and shushed her, spoke comforting words, told her he of course forgave her and that she shouldn’t apologise. That’s when Ladybug broke down, tears flowing down her face, her arms went around Chat’s waist and her face was hidden in his chest. Chat kept whispering comforting words in her ears while she let it all out. His hand was on her back, drawing circles to calm her, his other hand was tightly wrapped around her to keep her close and make her feel safe. Ladybug held onto Chat so tightly that she was almost crushing his ribs and he could barely breathe, but he didn’t care. He was so glad to finally see his Lady again, to be able to comfort and hold her.

_“Hey shush, it’s okay bugaboo, you’re safe, everything’s going to be okay, I’m here. I’ll always be here for you no matter what. We’re a team, partners, through thick and thin, nothing can separate us. I’ll always, **always** protect you, be there for you. It’s okay. I’m here, you’re here, we’re together, it’s going to be okay....  **I promise** . You know I love you so much M’Lady.”_

Ladybug looked up and met with the beautiful green eyes of Chat Noir.

Chat Noir looked down and met with the beautiful bluebell eyes of Ladybug. 

They stared, deep into each other’s eyes, no words necessary. A comforting smile appeared on Chat’s face when he saw Ladybug’s lips tremble and silent tears running down her cheeks.

For the first time, Ladybug saw more in those deep green eyes, and then he had said how he loved her so much, it struck her. She realised how he was always there for her, how he always protected and saved her, over and over again. She was so incredibly thankful to have him. 

Chat brought his hands to her cheeks, they kept staring into each other’s eyes. He cupped her beautiful soft rosy cheeks, then leaned in and kissed her on the forehead. Then he rested his head on hers and Ladybug rested hers on Chat’s shoulder. They then just sat there on the roof in peace and silence. And for the first time this week, Ladybug finally felt warm and safe again. The pain and fear she had been feeling the past week, was finally gone for a few minutes, and the only person who was able to take it away was Chat Noir. A tiny smile appeared on her face and felt a warm feeling inside of her, some sort of pressure in her chest that her heart caused. She wanted, ...needed this to last.

 _“Thank you Chat, thank you so much.”_ She said with a soft-shaky but sincere voice and she pressed her face even more into his shoulder. She felt Chat’s grip around her tighten as an answer.

They sat there for another hour, barely talking, just cuddlin g and comforting. It was nice and peaceful, exactly what they both needed, especially Ladybug. She didn’t want it to end. She didn’t want to let go of Chat, not anymore.

 _ “You know, I’ve never thanked you for saving me Chaton.” _ She lifted her head from his shoulder so she could look him in the eye.

_ ”Thank you Chaton, thank you for everything, for always being there for me, for always taking care of me, for always saving me and for always.... loving me.”  _

Chat Noir looked down into the eyes of the love of his life. A thankful smile appeared on his face and he looked up into the distance. _“You’re welcome Bugaboo. You know I’d always safe you and I will always, always be there for you, no matter what. I will always love you. You and being Chat Noir are the best things that have ever happened to me.”_ He looked down again, with a loving look Ladybug hadn’t seen before, not because it was never there, but because she hadn’t looked for it or wanted it, but now, now it was all she could see. It made her heart flutter and she felt something she hadn’t felt before.

they kept staring into each other’s eyes and felt like they were floating, laying on cloud like cushions. And for the first time there was a longing for more than just getting lost in each other’s eyes. They both started to lean in, their faces coming closer and closer, not breaking their eye’s contact. They were so close that they could feel each other’s breath, their lips only inches apart and then that deep, loving look into each other’s eyes, both ready... then the bells of the Notre Dame started to play and the beautiful moment was broken, both backed away. Ladybug brought her head back to Chat’s shoulder. Chat just looked annoyed at cathedral and groaned. Ladybug noticed and booped his nose and giggled. Then Chat Noir turned his gaze to his Lady again and pressed his lips against her forehead.   


_ ”I’m afraid it’s time to go M’Lady.” _ He pouted.

The sun was starting to rise and soon Paris would wake up. Ladybug let out a deep sigh. She knew they had to part ways again, even though every bone in her body told her not to. Slowly she lifted her face from his shoulder and met his gaze. The pout on Chat’s face was still there and she couldn’t help but giggle at the sight. Chat Noir looked down at his Lady and the pout disappeared in exchange for a beautiful loving smile. Ladybug’s heart fluttered when she saw the way he looked at her. Her mouth fell open slightly as she looked into those green eyes again. Chat hummed, places another kiss on her forehead and carefully stood back up. Ladybug just stared with a loss for words.

_“I’ll see you tonight bugaboo?”_ It was more of a statement than a question. Ladybug nodded and then Chat was about to leave, ready to jump to the next rooftop. _“Wait!”_ Chat Noir stopped and turned around. Ladybug hugged him one last time and then placed a kiss on his cheek. _“Thank you for tonight Chat, it meant the world to me.”_ She smiled. “And _you mean the world to me Bugaboo.”_ Chat said with a smirk and then he was off. Ladybug just stood there, her face blank while watching her favourite person in black disappearing in the sunrise. Her mouth still slight open. The only thing still there was that flutter in her heart. About 5 minutes later, she finally got herself together and rushed home.

  
~~•~~

Marinette crashed into bed and let out a relieved sigh. _“You were right Tikki, I really needed some fresh air.”_ She smiled. 

_“Right, fresh air, or did you mean Chat Noir.”_ Tikki laughed and winked. Marinette laughed as well. “ _Oh be quiet Tikki.”_ But Tikki was right. Yes, the fresh air did good in the beginning, but Chat Noir was really the reason she was feeling a lot better right now.

There was a pause and silence, before Marinette spoke words she never expected she’d ever say. 

_ ”I think I’ve developed feelings for Chat Noir.” _ She said with a thoughtful look.

 _ “I don’t just think so, I know so!” _ The little Kwami said giggling. _“And it’s about time you realised! You two are ‘purrfect’ for each other!!”_ Now Tikki was laughing even more. Marinette looked shocked.

 _ ”No Tikki, you didn’t! You. Made. A. Pun!” And you’re a LadyNoir shipper too?!”  _ Marinette fake pouted and tried to keep up the shocked face. Then they both laughed and tried to keep quiet, not wanting to wake up Marinette’s parents.

 _ ”I guess we do make a pretty good team.”  _ Marinette said with a huge smile on her face and got lost in her thoughts, thinking about Chat.

Tikki was still smiling when she looked at her chosen and her smile faltered. She knew that Marinette finally felt a bit happier than the last few days, but Tikki was really starting to worry about her and she couldn’t wait anymore.

_“Marinette...”_ Tikki said with an uncertainty in her voice. Marinette looked up.  _“Your nightmares have gotten worse, and you wake up shaking and sometimes even screaming. Promise me you’ll go to Master Fu? I’m just really worried.”_

 _“Oh Tikki,”_ Marinette cupped her hands underneath the little Kwami and brought her to her face to cuddle. _“I promise I’ll go visit Master Fu. I was already planning on going, but I forgot to tell you. Don’t worry Tikki, everything’s going to be fine.”  
_ _I hope_ Marinette thought to herself.  


She kissed her Kwami on the forehead and placed her next to her, then she let her head fall into her pillow and closed her eyes, she fell asleep and finally for the first time, she didn’t start dreaming about Chat Blanc, she dreamt about Chat Noir.

~~•~~ 

When Marinette woke up again, it was 10:30 in the morning. She didn’t wake up screaming, panicking or sweating, a nd she had to thank Chat Noir for that.  


She opened the window to her balcony. Birds were singing and chirping and the warm sun gave Marinette a welcoming feeling. It was a beautiful clear day. She got out of bed and put on some clothes. When she got downstairs, she saw a note saying that her parents were gone for the day and that there were some croissants left from that morning. She devoured the delicious dough creations and went on her way to Master Fu. She had to talk about the nightmares she’s been having and that they’ve gotten worse, but she also had the feeling something else was wrong. She hadn’t told Tikki about her sudden dizziness and painful stings in her head yet. She knew the little Kwami would only worry more, but it was getting harder and harder to hide it and those ‘attacks’ were only getting worse. Especially after she woke up from the nightmares of Chat Blanc. Tikki hadn’t noticed yet because she thought it was because of the nightmares, but Marinette knew better.

They were walking in the park, it was quiet and empty. People were probably at work or busy with something else. There weren’t even any children even though there’s no school. Marinette walked past the statue of her- Ladybug and Chat Noir. She looked up and smiled, when she suddenly felt really dizzy again and the pain, worse than ever, shot through her head. Her hands grasped her head and she collapsed to the ground, screaming out in pain. Tikki dashed out of Marinette’s purse and flew up to her chosen’s face, which was partly hidden in her lap because she was curled up on the ground, shaking, her breathing was uneven and started screaming.

“ _Marinette?! Marinette what’s going on?! Please talk to me!!”_ Tikki was panicking and had no idea what was going on and what was causing her chosen so much pain. She remembered that Marinette had said that she thought that something else was wrong. Could this be it? Was it the first time? Or had Marinette hidden it from her Kwami. 

The little Kwami was at a loss, not knowing what to do. The only thing she could come up with was trying to comfort he chosen. So she flew to her uncovered ear and started to whisper words, trying to make her feel better while making sure she wasn’t seen by people.

_“Deep and even breaths Marinette. Focus on me, on my voice. Breath in through the mouth, deep breath, and then hold it for 3 seconds, and then out through the mouth.”_

Meanwhile Marinette felt like she was being devoured by some kind of darkness, consuming her and clouding her mind. The stinging pain in her head was torture, the worst headache she had ever experienced and a kind of pain she had never felt before, it was terrible. Marinette couldn't feel or hear anything, just felt like she was floating in a void of pain. Until she did hear voices, and she was suddenly blinded by a bright light. But before she could recognise the familiar voices and see who the silhouettes were, she was consumed and overwhelmed by the darkness again...

It was quiet, pain still stinging in her head, feeling like she was floating on the inside of her own mind. Then she could hear something far off in the distance, the sound was hauling her back, pulling her away from the void she was floating in. She heard a tiny squeaky voice. She was coming back! She could feel herself gasping for air again. _”...Tikki...”_

It took minutes before Marinette could finally hear her Kwami and focus on her voice. Tikki was panicking because she wasn’t able to reach her chosen when she suddenly heard _“...Tikki...”_ and she turned around to see Marinette gasping for air while she said her name. The Kwami flew to her ear and started to repeat how to calm down and breath. Marinette tried to do as the Kwami said and after another few minutes, they were sitting on the ground, both broken and drained. The dizziness and terrible stinging pain in her head were gone. Leaving only an incredible terrified and worried Tikki and a guilty and emotionally exhausted Marinette.

_ “What the hell just happened Marinette?! Is this what you were talking about? That you felt there was something else?” _

_“I- I don’t know Tikki, not for sure. It’s been getting worse the past week and... I didn’t want to worry you...”_.  Marinette looked down in shame.

 _“Oh Marinette, you should’ve just told me.”_ The Kwami said with a now sweeter and a tone of relief in her voice.  _“Yes, I would’ve been worried, but you can always tell me anything. You know that right?”_ Marinette looked back up and nodded.  _“I know, I’m sorry Tikki. I just, I don’t know what it is. It’s um, it’s been getting worse over the past week, not like this though. That’s why I wanted to go to Master Fu already.”_

 _“I didn’t even notice that this was happening to you! How could I not have noticed?! Oh I’m such a bad frie-“_ Marinette stopped Tikki. 

_“Tikki no! First of all, I hid it from you, so I wouldn’t worry you, but also, this is the first time it was as bad as time. I haven’t collapsed to the ground like this before, nor was the pain or dizziness this bad. You have to believe me when I tell you this is not your fault and that you’re not a bad friend. You’re the most wonderful and there’s no better friend than you Tikki. I can’t imagine my world without you anymore.”_ Tears were gathering in Marinette’s eyes as she said that and Tikki’s were already flowing. Then they laughed and hugged tightly.

After lots of cuddles, tears and laughter, Marinette got up, Tikki still cupped in her hands.  _“Come on, let’s go to Master Fu and figure out what’s going on.”_

They were on their way again to the Chinese massage shop.  


_“Marinette, what happened while you were...”_ Tikki tried to think of the right word to finish her sentence. _“...gone?”_

 _”To be honest Tikki, I’m not even sure what happened. We were walking in the park when I was suddenly feeling dizzy again, then the stinging pain came back, but this time it was worse than ever. The times before this one, it wasn’t nearly as bad as before. I collapsed to the ground and then it felt like... like I was being consumed by darkness, trapped in a void of darkness, in my own mind. The pain was terrible, nothing like I’ve ever experienced before.”_ Marinette let out a sigh, her face showing a sad expression, remembering what she just went through. _“Then suddenly I heard voices and there was a bright light. T_ _hey sounded familiar and I could recognise silhouettes, but then the darkness came back, almost like imploding in on me and it felt like I was floating in a void that was my own mind, until I heard your voice and I was ‘coming back’ to reality. Because suddenly I could feel my breathing again, although it was more like gasping for air. I was coming back more and more, getting my senses back? It’s hard to explain. First your voice, then the breathing, after that I could feel a breeze and the warmth of the sun and I tried to focus on your words. I don’t understand what’s going on, but it’s quite frightening.”_

_ “Oh I’m so sorry you had to go through that Mari! Let’s quickly get to Master Fu and hopefully he has an answer to all of this, because sadly, I really don’t know what’s the cause of this.  _

The little massage shop was finally getting in sight. When they arrived, there was a sign that said ‘ _closed_ ’. Marinette looked inside her purse.  _“That’s strange, Master Fu’s shop is always open at this time of day.”_ Marinette knocked on the door. Normally the old man was always very quick to open it.

After a minute, the door opened, just a crack, the only visible thing was a yellow eye and a bit of green, then it spoke.

_ “Please come in, quickly.” _

Marinette quickly came in and closed the door behind her. Her face was written with worry. Then she saw Wayzz, the little green turtle Kwami.

_“I’ve been expecting you Marinette.”_ There was a sad tone to his voice, tiny tears in the corners of his eyes.  _“It’s Master Fu....”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just for your information, I won’t be able to post every single day because I don’t have any finished written chapters anymore. I think in general I’ll be posting every 2-3 days. I hope that’s okay with you, and I hope you’re enjoying the story so far😊
> 
> *omg this chapter was a pain in the a**. I had my text all finished up, was about to do a last check for mistakes. I press ‘review’ and my WiFi decides to stop working. BOOM probably half of the text gone. But I think and hope this chapter is now even better than before so oh well, it was stupid, but in the end, we gotta stay positive, accept it and make the best of it hehe*


	9. The New Guardian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, this chapter contains death (not graphic, just sad) Oof y’all I’m so so sorry this took so long. My inspiration had totally left me for a bit. (No, I didn’t want to discontinue ;) I was just really at a loss how to continue the story, but it’s been annoying me a lot to just leave the story like that and keep you waiting, so I just sat down this morning, placed the iPad in front of me, and wrote. Thanks for all your patience and I hope you’ll enjoy! And thank you all so much for all your amazing and motivating comments! They mean the world to me!

_“It’s Master Fu...”._ shock found its way on Marinette’s face instantly after the green little Kwami said it with tears in his eyes. Marinette closed the door behind her and rushed towards the little room where Master Fu once had healed her Kwami. There he was, looking pale and wrapped up in a blanket on his mattress on the ground. Wayzz flew up to Marinette’s shoulder. 

_“It happened this morning, he was setting tea when he suddenly collapsed and was gasping for air. He was worried about this, he didn’t know when it would happen, he just knew it was coming. He never wanted to talk about it either. He...”_ Wayzz paused and let out a deep breath. _“He doesn’t have long anymore Marinette.”_ The green Kwami looked with sad eyes into Marinette’s bluebell eyes.

Their conversation was interrupted when they heard Master Fu trying to speak up, taking deep difficult breaths.

_“Marinette...”_ he paused as Marinette turned her worried view to Master Fu and came closer so he didn’t need to speak up.

 _“My time has come I’m afraid..., and your time has come to become the greatest guardian ever. I have never seen a holder nor Ladybug as strong as you Marinette. You’ll be a perfect and amazing guardian, don’t ever doubt that.”_ The guardian coughed. It was hard to breath and his chest was hurting.

_“But Master, I’m not ready! I still have so much to learn!”_ Marinette wanted to ask him for advice, but she didn’t want to stress the old guardian anymore than she needed to, and so left her worried thoughts inside of her mind.

_“Marinette, you’re an amazing miraculous wielder, I have never met someone as strong or confident like you, you’re very special. You’ll figure it out. You’ll be the most magnificent of guardians.”_ He smiled, his breath hitched, his body was starting to fail.

Wayzz flew over to his Master with his tears in his eyes. He knew this was goodbye.  _“It was an honour being your Kwami Master. I will miss you.”_ He gave his Master a teary smile. Master Fu nodded and smiled while giving his Kwami a last hug, then turned to Marinette again, who was holding his hands. Fu sat up to sign them that he was ready. He took a few deep breaths as spoke up. 

_“I, Wang Fu, hereby relinquish the miracle box and name Ladybug the new guardian.”_ Master Fu’s body began to glow, just like Marinette’s and the miracle box. Suddenly the box lifted up into the air, all kinds of colours sparkling off of it, and the once old Chinese looking box became an egg shaped like object, coloured red like Ladybug with black dots holding the slots to all the Miraculous’. The box dropped in Marinette’s, aka Ladybug’s hands. Marinette looked at it in awe, the way it had changed was beautiful and the box itself was simple, yet beautiful and handy, just like Ladybug’s outfit. Marinette would’ve inspected it and be in awe longer if she hadn’t heard Master Fu collaps back down onto his mattress. She quickly placed the miracle box next her and turned to Master Fu.

 _“Master!! Master wake up!”_ She carefully shook him with no succes. Then she looked for his pulse and brought her two fingers to his wrist. She didn’t feel it. She panicked and pressed her fingers to his carotid artery. There she could recognise a very slow and dull pulse. She sighed in relief but immediately called an ambulance. 

While they were waiting for the ambulance to arrive, she took the miraculous of Master Fu’s wrist and placed it around her own. She knew Wayzz really needed someone to comfort him right now, and she wouldn’t be heartless to just put him in the box after he had lost his holder that he had known for ages. 

_“If he still wakes up, he won’t remember.”_ The green Kwami sniffled. 

_“What do you mean Wayzz?”_ Marinette asked, cocking her head a little sideways in curiosity.

 _“It’s the rule of the guardians. Their memory gets erased when they pass on the box, to protect the secret identities of the Miraculous holders.”_ The little Kwami sighed. 

Soon after the ambulance arrived and Master Fu was placed on a stretcher and then driven into the ambulance. The ambulance turned on it’s lights and alarms and stormed off to the hospital. Marinette took an old backpack that was laying around and placed the miracle box inside of it.She then closed the little massage shop to come back later and sort stuff out. First she had to go to the hospital and called Marianne to let her know about Master Fu. Marianne told her that she was on her way immediately and would meet Marinette at the hospital. 

Marinette was hurrying to the hospital. Just before the hospital, she ran into an alley and turned towards Wayzz.  _“Are you going to be okay Wayzz? I know this must be very difficult for you.”_ She looked at him with a concerned but comforting look, to let him know she cared and that he could trust her. The green Kwami nuzzled into her neck and hid in her blazer’s collar.  _“Thank you.”_ He whispered.  “ _I’ll be okay, I just have... to deal with it.”_ He said. Marinette nodded and then ran into the hospital.

 _“I’m here for Wang Fu.” Did he make it to the hospital?”_ Marinette asked a young woman at the reception of the hospital. She quickly searched in the system of the computer then nodded. Her voice sweet and warm, perfect to work at the hospital.  “ _He did make it, I think they’re checking the failures of his organs and setting up the IV. You’ll have to take a seat in the waiting room for now. I’ll let you know if there’s something new or if you can visit him. His heart did stop during the ride to the hospital, but they were able to bring him back with a defibrillator.”_ Marinette let out a deep breath, nodded and was about to walk to the waiting room, when the receptionist asked her to come back.  “ _Would you be a dear and tell me a bit of basic information? I need it for his files.”_ She smiled and gave the files to Marinette. Marinette took them, grabbed a pen and started to fill in the paper and tried to answer as much as possible. She knew Master Fu was too old to still have any family around, so she decided to write down that he was her grandfather. She knew they wouldn’t question it since they were both Chinese. She then decided to write down Marianne as the other family member. After she had almost filled out all the answers without giving anything away, she returned the files. The receptionist thanked her and smiled. Then Marinette turned around and went into the waiting room. Marianne still had to arrive and she couldn’t see Master Fu yet.She sat down in a corner far away from other people so she could talk to Tikki and Wayzz.   


_“Do you think he’s going to make it?”_ Marinette whispered into her purse where the two Kwami’s were hidden.   
  
_“I guess we can only hope he will, but he’s very old and without the power of the miraculous, I don’t think he’ll make it through the night.”_ The wise ladybug Kwami said, while Wayzz only nodded sadly in agreement. Marinette gently petted the green Kwami’s head and gave an understanding smile, before looking up to see Marianne walking into the hospital with a worried look. As soon as she saw the bluenette sitting in the waiting room, she hurried to her side. The elderly woman sat next to her, both acknowledging each other’s presence while Marinette was fidgeting with the house keys of Master Fu. Then Marianne turned to the bluenette. 

_“Don’t worry child, I will handle all that stuff, a teenager shouldn’t have to that.”_ She smiled warmly while holding out her hand. Marinette gave her an appreciative smile and handed her the keys. Then they waited together in silence for any news on Fu.

~~

It was late in the evening and Marinette had fallen asleep, when a nurse came into the waiting room.

 _”Wang Fu”_ she announced the name, waiting for people to stand up. As she expected two people stood up. An elderly woman with blond greyish hair and stunning green eyes, while next to her, a young lady stood up, with raven blue hair and eyes like the ocean. The nurse greeted them with a soft smile while guiding them to the room Master Fu was in. When they arrived, the nurse placed a hand on the bluenette’s shoulder.

 _“You can now say your goodbyes now.”_ It were the dreadful words they were afraid to hear, but sadly not, not expecting. The two women nodded and the nurse left them alone. They then went to Fu’s bedside and both held one hand. With the little bit of power Master Fu had left, he opened his eyes and tried to smile. Both Marianne and Marinette had tears in her eyes. Marinette knew he wouldn’t recognise her, but he deserved a goodbye. They didn’t say anything, no words were needed. A single tear streamed down the bluenette’s cheek, before tightening her grip on his hand, just a little, no harm done, as this was the final goodbye between Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Wang Fu. Letting go of his hand, she left the room so Marianne could also say her final goodbye. 

Marinette waited outside of the room, fidgeting with her fingers. After several minutes she heard a sob, rhythmic beeps were no longer heard, just a long somber sound, one that told all four of them that a great, wise and caring man had let out his final breath. Wang Fu was no more.

~~  
  


Marinette was sitting on her bed, her eyes red and puffy while comforting and talking to all the Kwami’s she was now the guardian of. Master Fu had passed away a few hours ago and it was now midnight with sleep not in near sight. The Kwami’s were all gathered on the bluenette’s bed. They were all mourning the elderly guardian, but were also celebrating the new strong and fierce guardian who is Ladybug. Because she was now the new guardian, she figured it was best to get to know each of the Kwami’s better and because she couldn’t sleep, why not do it now.

Tikki was very excited for all the Kwami’s to meet her chosen. She was very very proud of Marinette and considered her the best Ladybug she’s ever had. So of course the little red god of creation, being the motivating, positive and loving being she was, just kept on talking about all the amazing stuff she does as Ladybug, and Marinette. All the Kwami’s were gathered around, excitingly listening to everything Tikki had to say while Marinette was sitting there, blushing by the words Tikki was proudly speaking of her. Though Marinette was enjoying all the small talk, her “attack” from this afternoon kept haunting her and she couldn’t let it do that to her any longer.   
_  
“Can I ask you a question?”_ All the Kwami’s turned their attention to their new guardian and nodded in unison, while others answered with a chirpy “ _of course”_ or _“sure!”._ Marinette sighed, before getting it together and hope for a helpful answer.

_“Does any one of you maybe know what it means when you suddenly collapse in the park with the most terrible headache and feel like you’re being consumed by darkness and have no idea what happens around you anymore? I’m sorry to blurt it out like that, but I don’t know how else to explain.”_

Some Kwami’s looked shocked by their new guardians question, others immediately started to ponder. Sadly after a few minutes of Marinette being nerve wrecked and all the Kwami’s thinking, they all came out blank and remained worried.

 _“How often has this happened master?”_ The cute snake Kwami Sass asked Marinette.

 _“Oh, please, just call me Marinette.”_ Marinette tried to smile. _“_ _I think it started after the latest Akuma attack. We had to fight an Akuma who was able to make your worst nightmares come true. Mine was Chat Blanc, who is Chat Noir but Akumatized who I fought and saved in another timeline. After we defeated him, the past week I’ve been having sudden headaches. I uh, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you Tikki, but during the nightmares, I’d have this stinging pain, and in the past week it has only gotten worse. But yesterday in the park was nothing like my nightmares or the pain I had felt then.”_ Silent tears ran down Marinette’s face as she told the Kwami’s what had happened.   
  
“ _I have never heard anything like that before, neither of another chosen or guardian.”_ Pollen said with a worried expression 

_“Me neither, and I have heard quite some stories and have knowledge in general about the miraculous’.”_ The green Kwami mentioned.

 _“I haven’t heard of it on any other planets either.”_ Kaalki, the Kwami of teleportation spoke up. Everyone turned to her. _“What?! I happened to have traveled to other planets and galaxies before, what’s the big deal?”_ While everyone snickered because of Kaalki’s comment, Marinette’s worry only grew. No one had an idea of what was going on with her.

 _“Maybe it has something to do with being the new guardian?”_ The tiger Kwami Roarr mentioned.

 _“But that doesn’t make any real sense, it happened before she became the guardian._ Tikki interrupted.

 _“What if it’s a process?”_ Ziggy decided to join in on the conversation. _“I mean, when cows eat, they also have to process the food. They don’t have 4 stomachs for nothing.”_   
  
_“Are you trying to lighten the mooooooooooo-d Ziggy?”_ Plagg said while phasing through Marinette’s sky loft window. 

“ _Oh look what the cat dragged in.”_ Tikki said sarcastically.

 _“Sugar-cube!! Oh how much I’ve missed you.”_ The black Kwami said with an evil grin.

 _“Get away from meee, you stinky socks!!”_ Tikki giggled while hugging her other half. Everyone was laughing at the two soulmate Kwami’s, letting them have their moment.

 _“Plagg, what are you doing here, shouldn’t you be with Chat Noir?”_  
  
“Don’t worry Pigtails, he’s fine, I just wanted to check on my favourite bug.” Marinette smiled and cupped the little god of destruction in her hands and scratched behind his right ear with her index finger. Then repeated the discussed question to Plagg as well, who sadly didn’t have an answer for her either, but what he did know, was that his worry for the Ladybug miraculous holder had just grown again. He had come to visit to check up on her how her wounds were doing. Those worries were now replaced by what he was just told.

Sadly he had to go again in case something were to happen and his holder needed him. He said his goodbyes to his fellow Kwami’s and the new guardian and flew back to Adrien.

 _“We'll figure it out Marinette, we’re here for you”_ Tikki said

 _“We‘ll definitely think about it some more, for now, I think it’s time for you to go to sleep master. Tomorrow you have to go back to school again, your wounds are healed enough that they won’t rupture anymore.”_ Wayzz nudged his new holder.

 _“Thank you for all your support everyone. Let’s indeed go to sleep.”_ Marinette switched off the lights while all the Kwami’s except Tikki and Wayzz returned into the Miracle box. Marinette had decided to keep Wayzz out as well to learn about being a guardian and for advice, and maybe to figure out what was going on with her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the longest chapter, but it’s at least over 2000. I want to tell you all though, don’t worry, it won’t take another 1-2 months for the next chapter, I’m actually going to writing it tonight, my iPad is just at 10% and I can’t afford to lose the process, plus the next one is going to be a big one, got it all prepared and figured out! Just gotta write it XD. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and didn’t die because of master Fu. Love you all ♥️
> 
> Also, I had to reread my story to get back into writing and oof, noticed the mistakes I haven’t fixed yet, ANNOYING, I guess that’s what I get for writing on my phone with stupid autocorrect. Now I’m writing on my iPad and try to make as little mistakes as possible.
> 
> Btw everyone. Yesterday I posted my first oneshot, I’ll be writing more so if you’re interested, please take a look, I’d really appreciate it!!😊 and if you have insta, I own a Miraculous Ladybug fan account, it’s @lolixdepolix if you’re interested😄


End file.
